Angelic Fight (SLOW UPDATES T-T)
by KuroShiro1123
Summary: A world where Devils and Angels exist, a school ONLY for those heavenly and evil creatures named Teiko, is said to have six strong devils that-wait...Are planning to make a cute, teal-haired angel their property! And that's not all! Apparently, everyone in the school is after the angel. And they don't like to share... What will the beautiful angel, Kuroko Tetsuya do?
1. Chapter 1

**Important Message! Okay, so This fanfiction is about Kuroko going to a new school filled with devils! And, I am going to make him the only angel there. The pairing will be All x Kuroko. Gom plus Kagami are going to be devils and so will everyone else. I might have bad grammar and stuff but please, please enjoy this fanfic! Though in this chapter, I am only going to be introducing the characters. The next chapters will be there soon and I will try to upload in times. - Kuroshiro**

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuro** -

Red hair, one red eye, one orange-yellowish eye

Possessive, demanding, cool

DEVIL

 **Kise Ryouta** -

Blond, gold eyes, handsome (everyone in here is handsome but Kuroko is cute kyaaa!~)

Cheerful, sometimes possessive, annoying

DEVIL

 **Aomine Daiki** -

Dark blue hair, blue eyes

Cool, energetic, perverted

DEVIL

 **Midorima Shintaro** -

Green hair, green eyes

Tsundere, loves Lucky items, jealous (will be here)

DEVIL

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** -

Purple hair, purple eyes, VERY tall

lazy, loves snacks and sweets

DEVIL

 **Kagami Taiga** -

Dark red hair, red eyes, split eyebrows

energetic, Possessive

DEVIL

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** -

Black hair, Blue or black eyes (I CAN'T TELL)

Mean, aggressive, Gentle towards Kuroko

DEVIL

 **Izuki Shun** -

Black hair, balck eyes

Funny?, cool, happy when with Kuroko

DEVIL

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** -

Brown hair, brown eyes

Goofy, cool, energetic

DEVIL

 **Takao Kazunari** -

Black hair, black or blue eyes (I ALSO CAN'T TELL)

Energetic, playful

DEVIL

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** -

Black hair, squinty eyes, glasses

Playful, possessive

DEVIL

 **Himuro Tatsuya** -

Black hair, black eyes (I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW)

Gentle, nice, possessive

DEVIL

 **Hanamiya Makoto** -

black hair, black eyes, furry eyebrows

Evil, really possessive, protective at the same time

DEVIL

 **Mibuchi Reo** -

Pretty?, black hair, I CAN'T TELL eyes, kinda long hair

Sweet, talks mean if someone take away Kuroko

DEVIL

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** -

silver hair, gray blank eyes

unemotional, slightly possessive towards Kuroko

DEVIL

 **Nijimura Shuzo** -

black hair, black eyes

mean, aggressive, possessive

DEVIL

 **Haizaki Shougo** -

Silver hair, light green eyes? Or silver

Perverted, kind only towards Kuroko, protective

DEVIL

 **And lastly of all of the devils,**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** -

Teal hair, teal eyes, really CUTE *Fangirls and Fanboys waiting to hug the life out of Kuroko*

Unemotional, kind in the inside, loves to read and sing and play instruments

ANGEL

 **A/N- Okay... I think I added a lot of characters... Oh god, it's going to be hard including them in chapters... Uhhhhh This is what I get for making it an All x Kuroko fanfiction... Oh well, as long as my readers like this, the next chapter will come SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... Hello! Everyone and here is another chapter of Angelic Fight! I promised that a chapter would come soon so here it is! Oh, and** I got a review by **BabyNightmareLady** saying this is cool and I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's my first fanfiction and I thought I would be horrible at it. And to answer your question, Tet-chan probably is going to be hard to get, you need to wait for the upcoming chapters! And THERE WILL BE NO SMUT OR ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE BECAUSE THIS IS A RATED T fanfic.

 **Okay enough of me talking so much LET'S GET TO THE STORY! -Kuroshiro**

" Testuya, you are going to be enrolling in an all boys school that allows devils and angels to be in. Though, you are the only angel there" A man only in his 20's or 30's with blue hair and Teal eyes, the said man is supposedly Kuroko Tetsuya's father.

A cute, teal haired angel with pale skin and big doe eyes, looked at his father strangely. Was the cute angel hearing right? His strict father is letting him go to a school filled with Demons? Kuroko Testuya, always lived in the mansion protected with almost 30 guards with him, waiting for a devil or bad man to even touch! the cute angel... And then get killed by the almost army of guards. It was strange. Kuroko is always reading a book, singing, playing an instrument or studying which he is taught to be intelligent by his strict father. But what did he do to make his father make his hopelessly, cute son to enroll in an all devils school?

"May I ask why, father?" The angel politely asked

" I am enrolling you to the all devils school because there are battles and physical challenges for you and I want you to have more strength and stamina in your body" The father replied.

Kuroko hated fighting but he was trained very skilled and powerful but he was born with little stamina and plus, he was short. He is the size of females and smaller than normal males. Of course, he never went to a school because of his " Way too cuteness and angels and devils will literally kill for the cute angel" problem. Though, Kuroko went outside sometimes, with A LOT of guards besides him. Usually he would sneak out at night only once or twice just to sing his melodious songs. He never really met a devil before, except for the ones that got to close to him and got dragged away by the guards and god-knows what could have happened to the devil.

"But father, isn't it too dangerous for only one angel to be in a school filled with numerous devils? Angels and Devils don't get along too well" The unemotional angel asked.

"There will be security cameras and teachers that works for me will observe if any devil touches you" Kuroko's father replied.

Kuroko's mouth is slightly open, all he wants is to actually be free and do what he wants without any guards watching him like stalkers.

Though Kuroko is taught to never disobey his father

"Yes, I understand father, when will I begin my first day?"

"Tuesday, do not disappoint me Tetsuya. Rest for now" The father says back, staring into Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko nods as he bows down and walks out of the room to the stairs and to his room.

As Kuroko entered his large bedroom, he fell down to the soft, bed as his slightly blue beautiful wings snuggled in the warmth. He couldn't help but get excited a little. Though, he doesn't show much emotion. At least he gets to interact and make some friends? Angels and Devils got along but didn't at the same time. True, there had been wars and conflicts but that stopped when the gods put up a curse where devils and angels lived together in one world. There is Heaven and Hell though there is a barrier around the whole world. We, angels calls this the equinox, where days and nights meet.

Kuroko walked to the balcony and opened the windows while his teal soft hair blew in the wind beautifully and his wing spreading out to stretch wide. The angel opened his eyes which looked like they were glowing because of the round, full moon in the sky. It was quiet and then Kuroko opened his mouth to sing in the perfect day and the beautiful night.

 **Song- Giraffe Blues from the anime, Macross Delta (I do not own the song) Though, I love it**

 **Oitsukenai kimi wa itsu temo**

 **Kono basho kara nani o miteta**

 **Te ni irereba ushinau monotachi kazoete**

 **Namida mo kakushiteita ne**

While the song was still singing. The angel's voice can be heard by certain devils.

A red head named Akashi turned his head when he heard the voice. He then walked closely to the window to hear it more. And the voice came again.

 _ **Massugu sugiru sono hitomi wa**_

Akashi's eyes widened as he thought, 'who is singing?'

Another devil, a dark blue haired devil name Aomine heard the song too while he was outside of his own home. He looked at the sky as he heard the song come again.

 _ **Kono sekai o naname ni miteita**_

Aomine grinned, 'I will definitely find the one who is singing the song!'

 _ **Yume wa kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku**_

A certain blond devil, Kise Ryouta, was walking home from his modeling career as he heard the amazing voice which was singing a song. The devil's eyes sparked as he whispered, "Wow! Such a beautiful voice!".

"Tomorrows lucky item for Cancer is a stuffed-

 _ **Mienai kaze ga todoketekureru**_

A green haired devil, Midorima, turned off the zodiac channel for lucky items called, Oha-asa. He heard clear singing, the devil looked shocked, "How can someone have a beautiful voice like this?.. N-not that I care or anything nanodayo" (TSUNDERE haha)

*munch munch* A purple haired devil named Murasakibara was eating an armful of snacks at night. He looked bored and lazy.

 _ **Takaku tooku toberu ki ga shitara**_

Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks, "Someone's singing", he enjoyed the voice and it looks like he wasn't too bored that night.

Another devil, Kagami was practicing and dunking basketballs in a hoop. He seems to be playing basketball. As he dunked the last ball, he heard singing..

 _ **Tsunagu kono te hanasazu ni it**_

The devil froze, he looked around, "I wonder who is singing with a voice so pretty..." The devil then smiled and continued to dunk.

"Oi! get back to practicing!" A voice yelled from a devil, Kasamatsu. He was yelling at some first-years to stop fooling around and get going!

 _ **Kotoba dake ja..**_

Kasamatsu turned his head back as he heard a singing, "What the...who is singing?" The singing actually made him feel warm... He smiled slightly, other devils looked like they were hallucinating.. "The captain's smiling?!"

A black haired devil, Izuki was doing his homework at night because he forgot to do so.

 _ **Tsutawaranai yo**_

Izuki stopped writing and looked outside his window, the song was so wonderful to the devils ears! He closed his eyes and smiled as he continued listening to the beautiful song...

Kiyoshi, another devil was walking to the convenience store as he heard singing..

 _ **Kono mune ni**_

He stopped as he heard the voice... Then he smiled wide and said, "Wow! I could hear the singing all day!"

Takao, another devil was trying to sleep but he couldn't

 _ **Aru shinjitsutachi**_

His eyes widened as he sat up on his bed and looked at the moon, "Man! I wish I could sing like that! Haha!"

A devil named Imayoshi usually never opened his eyes, but this time he did.

 _ **Te ni iretemo kese wa**_

Imayoshi opened his eyes a little in shock, the voice was beautiful as an angel! The glasses devil smirked,"I want to find the one who is singing..."

Himuro was waiting for his brother to come back and heard singing so beautiful as an angel!

 _ **Shinai munashisa o**_

 _"_ Oh, somebody is singing.. It's beautiful.." The devil said as he smiled warmly.

Another devil, who's name is Hanamiya, was walking in the streets with his hands in his pockets then he heard singing

 _ **Egao de kakushiteiru no**_

He continued walking as he deeply thought, "This song...Who is singing with a beautiful voice like this...hmm"

A devil named Mibuchi is putting face masks as he was about to sleep, until..

 _ **Itsunomanika chikadzukisugita**_

"Such a melodious voice, I want to see the 'someone' that is singing!" Mibuchi excitedly thought.

A gray haired devil with much like, blank eyes named Mayuzumi only stared at the light novel he was reading. He didn't even look away though..

 _ **Ano koro no you ni uta wa kikoenai**_

Mayuzumi took his eyes off the novel and thought,"I am hearing things? There was a beautiful voice singing.."

 _ **Itoshiki kimi yo ima doko ni iru no**_

A clack haired devil, Nijimura was writing on paper of the people who needed more training in basketball then heard singing, a voice that was...so lovely... Nijimura kept his mouth shut in shock.

Haizaki, another devil was beating another devil that challenged him, while he kept beating the devil, the flying fist towards the challenger had stopped when

 _ **Iro mo imi mo nakushita sekai**_

Haizaki stopped and looked around, making the beat up devil run away cowardly. "Tch, the singing... actually made me stop.." The devil said as he decided to walk back to his house in wonder.

The singing angel continued his wonderful song which was heard to a lot of devils..

 _ **Takaku tooku toberu hazu nanoni**_

 _ **Mienai sora ni tsubasa chigireru**_

 _ **Yume wa kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku**_

 _ **Mienai kaze ga todoketekureru**_

 _ **Takaku tooku toberu ki ga shitara**_

 _ **Tsunagu kono te hanasazu ni it**_

The angel, Kuroko had finsihed the song and went back to his king sized bed and slept. Tuesday was going to be exciting for Kuroko. Or... Will it be really?

 **A/N- OH GOD! I think I made this long.. I don't know but I uploaded quickly right? Haha, the next chapter will be up soon, I guess. I hope the readers enjoyed this wonderful chapter! Please fav this fanfiction! Thanks! And also review! -Kuroshiro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Welcome to another chapter of... Angelic Fight! Yeah! Anyways, I am so happy that people reviewed on this story!** One Review from **siscarilia** asking if when Kuroko sings again, I could add a song sang by Ono Kensho (Kuroko's voice actor). And my answer to that will be, of course! I will do anything my reviews ask me! So stay tune the time Kuroko sings again because I'm going to add a song by Ono Kensho! **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! enough of me talking, LET'S START! -Kuroshiro**

Kuroko had woken up early in the morning because it was the day of a new school. Or should he say, an all devils school. The morning sun shinned and birds were singing. Kuroko walked up to the table to see a... school uniform. The uniform had a white jacket and a blue shirt underneath the coat. It also had a black tie and black pants. He grabbed the uniform and quickly changed.

Once the angel had changed, a knock came at at his bedroom door. "Kuroko-sama, your father wants you in the dining room once you have finished getting ready" a butlers voice had said to Kuroko.

"I will be there shortly" The angel replied.

The beautiful angel looked in the mirror as... he saw... Really messy bed hair. Kuroko hated his bed hair, it would take forever to calm it. Though, some said it looked (SOOOOO) cute, well, the butlers and maids said. Kuroko grabbed the light blue hair brush and started to brush the messy hair. Every time he brushed it, his hair would stick out even more! Kuroko didn't move much in his sleep but he ended up with 'impossible to tame hair'.

Minutes later, which felt like hours to Kuroko, his messy hair finally stayed down. The angel's wings popped out of his back spreading and he slung his school bad to his shoulder. Then sprinted to the dining room.

Once Kuroko got to the dining room, he saw his father and a butler standing next to him. "Tetsuya, come and sit, I want to have a chat with you before you go to the all devils school" Kuroko's father said.

"Yes father" the angel quickly replied and sat down on a comfy chair.

"I want you to never hold back you magic, you must become successful and the most powerful angel, that means focus on your studies and do not talk to devils too much. Remember, teachers and cameras will be watching you" The father said to Kuroko with a deep voice.

Kuroko can not defy his father, he never once could ever since his kind mother passed away when she gave birth to the fragile angel, Kuroko. Until then, the strict father had pushed him farther by almost never letting Kuroko go outside and interacting with others. Kuroko finally got to go to a school but is always going to be watched.

"Yes father, I will not disappoint you"

"Good, now head off, a butler will escort you and will pick you up when school ends" Kuroko's father declared.

The angel that is now going to a devils school, bowed and then left the mansion to the front. He saw a limousine parked up in the front waiting for Kuroko. A limousine? Why not a normal car? A butler named Tanaka, opened the door for Kuroko.

"Thank you Tanaka-san" The polite angel thanked the butler as he got in the limousine.

"Of course, Kuroko-sama" Tanaka replied.

In the car ride, Kuroko couldn't help but daydream in his thoughts of the all devils school. Will he be treated differently? Would there be many battles waiting for him? Will devils glare or pick a fight with the angel? Will one angel get along with thousands of devils?

How can an angel survive a school with devils? Kuroko read in many books about the war between the devils and angels but going to school with both of the creatures is absurd. Surly Kuroko would die the time he even stepped a foot into the devils school, though Kuroko wasn't afraid. He needs to make his father proud, he tried, ever since he was little. The strict father would only focus on his work and his sons success. Just like when Kuroko trained hard and studied a lot. Kuroko even thought he meant nothing to his strict father, and he even blamed himself for his mothers death. Memories, it hurt. Kuroko was taught to never cry and be tough. Even though the angel was weak and fragile up to the day he was born.

"ama! Kusama! Kuroko-sama!" The said name snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to the open door of the limousine. His butler, Tanaka had been calling him.

"Kuroko-sama we are here, are you alright? You seemed to be in a daze" Tanaka asked worriedly.

"ah, yes Tanaka-san I am fine, thank you for driving me to school"

Tanaka nods and bows as the angel stepped out of the limousine. Many Sakura trees surrounded the big school. And, many peddles of the flowers danced in the wind. The all devils school looked gorgeous. Kuroko's wings flapped and he walked to the entrance of the school which was called, Teiko. He then wandered around the school to try to find the principal. Though, it seems he is lost. He doesn't exactly know where his classroom was. No one was in the hallways for them to help the lost angel. Until something caught Kuroko's attention, no someone. A LOT of someones. A group, that seemed to be arguing and looked like they were in a hurry. "They must be late for their class...I should ask them for directions". Kuroko walked towards them a little until he saw... Devil wings. Of course! The angel let his guard down for a second. The group was all devils, the angel wasn't really scared but he was a bit nervous. Maybe he should continue walking around the school until he finds the principals door. Just when he was about to turn around, a perso-no, a devil had ran toward the angel, not noticing who he bumped into. The devil fell down with the angel underneath him.

 **A while ago...**

"It's all your fault Bakagami!" A voice said which was from a tanned devil, Aomine.

"Hah?!, who are you blaming, Ahomine! It's your fault were late!" A dark red head, Kagami, yelled at Aomine.

As they continued fighting and yelling at each other, a frightening voice stopped them,

"Daiki, Taiga, stop fighting this instance. It's both of your faults that we are late" Another devil, Akashi said to the idiots.

"Mou! I can't believe were late! How could you, Aominecchi? Kagamicchi?" A blond devil said to 'Aominecchi and Kagamicchi'. The blonde devils name is Kise.

"WHO ARE YOU BLAMING!?" Both of the idiots yelled at the blond model, who was crying fake tears.

"Hmph, Oha-asa said that Leos and Virgos would have bad luck today" A green haired devil named Midorima said as he was holding... A stuffed teddy bear with small devil wings on its back, that was his lucky item.

"Who cares about Osa-kasa? It's dumb" A silver haired devil with a mean personality said to Midorima. His name was Haizaki.

An imaginary angry tick mark appeared on the green haired devil, "It's Oha-asa idiot!" Midorima hissed at Haizaki.

"Let's stop fighting, we will be more late if we don't hurry" A devil, Himuro said to the group that was arguing.

"Kaga-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin and Zaki-chin needs to be quiet, they're so loud~" A purple haired, tall devil, Murasakibara, said lazily while eating snacks.

"Stop eating in school, you titan!" A devil with black hair and has a bad attitude said to the eating devil.

" He's titan-normous!" (That's titan and enormous together, I tried to make pun, XD) a devil with black hair and said to have an eagle's eye, Izuki said as he made a (dumb) pun.

"HAHAH! titan-normous! I get it!" Another devil that has hawks eye, Takao laughed at Izuki's (dumb) pun.

"Your loud, just go already.." A devil, Hanamiya, glared at the group as he impatiently walked.

"Well I guess were all going to be late!" Kiyoshi another devil said to everyone while smiling weirdly.

"This is useless, You all got me late for class, we will all get scolded you know?" Mibuchi complained as he walked along with everyone.

"You're the one at fault too, you took a long time getting ready, just like everyday" a devil with black hair, Nijimura grumbled to Mibuchi.

*sigh* " We all take a long time, now stop complaining, we need to be fast" Imayoshi informed to the late devils.

Mayuzumi kept reading his light novel as if nothing was happening, though, he didn't want to be late too.

Suddenly, Kagami raced down the hall as Aomine caught up with his speed.

"Hey! Don't run in the hallway!" Imayoshi yelled but didn't get the running devils attention.

"Ahomine! You're slow ha!" Kagami scoffed at Aomine while he ran swiftly.

"Ha! You can't beat me! The only one who can beat me is me!" Aomine yelled at Kagami while grinning.

*BAM!*

Kagami bumped into something- no someone?! He landed on the ground and noticed someone under him, moving in discomfort.

"oh sorry" Kagami apologized to the fallen one. He was about to get up until, Angel wings?! Kagami's eyes widened in shock, angel wings that means,

Kagami looked underneath him, The fallen one had white, soft and beautiful angel wings.

"Wha-WHAT?!"

 **A/N- HAHAH Cliffhanger! Let's see what happens next in the next chapter that is going to come soon! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE SEEING PEOPLE REVIEW ! Oh, and also FAV! -Kuroshiro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Hi guys... umm the reason I'm so down is because my computer crashed and I was working on this chapter then when it crashed, I had to type the chapter AGAIN. I was so angry and really sad. Don't you hate it when your unsaved work just disappears? Yeah, and welcome to another chapter of... Angelic Fight... yay... Thank you for the people who reviewed and faved. My life literally floated out of me, so I do not own Kuroko no basuke, I hope you enjoy this... chapter...-Kuroshiro**

"Wha-WHAT!?" Kagami yelled in confusion.

"Could you get off me?" The angel that fell down asked to the devil that is on top of Kuroko.

Kagami blushed and actually looked closer at the angel, he has porcelain skin, big beautiful teal eyes, soft teal hair, small body structure, looks weak, pink lips, and soft, bluish wings. The devil on top of Kuroko, blushed 10 times redder than a normal blush. Kagami couldn't help but stare for eternity at the cute angel, not knowing he asked the devil to get off.

"When was he here?" Akashi thought.

"O-Oi! Bakagami!" A devil with tan skin, and dark blue hair, Aomine yelled at Kagami, also very confused. He grabbed Kagami and pulled him up away from the angel that stood up from the floor.

"Why is there an angel in an all devils school?!" Aomine questioned, slightly loud.

"Angels are allowed to be h-" Kuroko was going to respond to Aomine's question, but another devil with blond hair tackled the cute angel and hugged him very, very tightly.

"YOU ARE SOOOO! CUTE! What's your name?! I'm Kise Ryouta!" Kise exclaimed as he hugged the smallest of the two, more tightly.

"I c-can n-not breath...!" The suffocating angel whispered very quietly, though Kise didn't seem to hear the angel.

Suddenly, big hands grabbed Kuroko by the waist away from Kise, who was crying fake tears and yelling, 'Hey! Don't just take him away from me! He's mine!'.

The big hands belonged to a purple haired devil, Murasakibara.

"Waa~ You're so small and cute want some snacks?" Murasakibara asked the angel who was twitching when the devil called him 'short'.

"No thank you, and I am not short, you are just tall" Kuroko said back to Murasakibara who was smirking and let down the angel.

"Oh? An angel that talked back to that titan? You're brave, I like you" Another voice that came from Haizaki, another devil who was grinning and ruffled the angel's soft, teal hair.

"Please do not touch my hair, you will get it messy" Kuroko said to Haizaki, who was ignoring what the angel said and continued to mess up the soft teal hair. That annoyed Kuroko slightly.

Surprisingly, a kick came, flying to Haizaki's back, making the silver haired devil fly into the wall.

"He said to stop, idiot!" The one that kicked Haizaki was another devil with black hair, Kasamatsu who was fuming angrily. But why?

"Thank you.. um" The angel was surprisingly going to thank the devil who was actually angry though he didn't know his name.

The black haired devil blushed and said, " I-It's Kasamatsu Yukio"

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-san"

The thanked devil blushed ten times redder but then hands grabbed the cute angel under the arms like he was a child.

"Kise's right! You are a cute angel! Plus, you're shorter than me!" The devil that grabbed Kuroko up from the ground was Takao, who's eyes were sparkling.

"Please do not call me shor-" Again, the angel was interrupted by another devil, Mibuchi Reo.

"I can't believe this! Your skin is so smooth! And your eyes are beautiful!" Mibuchi shouted in excitement.

The angel was about to say thank you to the strange compliment the devil gave him but a voice interrupted.

"Now, now let the angel go Mibuchi-kun"

The voice came from Himuro, a devil that has black hair and had an eye covered with his dark hair.

"I apologize for my friends rudeness, they are just curious that a cute angel like you is in our tough school" Himuro said to the angel, while lifting the angel's chin up with his finger, trying to make him blush or be love-struck by the devil. Though the angel's reaction was very different. The devil expected a blush but,

"That is alright, I came to this school because my father made me. Though, I am lost, can you tell me where the principals office is?"

"The principals office is down the hallway and to the right, do you want me to show you? N-not that I want to... or anything nanodayo" (TSUNDERE HA!) Midorima said to the angel while blushing.

"No fair Midorima! I want to be with the angel" Kiyoshi, a devil with brown hair and brown eyes complained.

"Eh? Can I do too?" Izuki, the (dumb) pun devil asked as he desperately wanted to be with the really, really cute angel!

The three argued about who would get to walk the beautiful angel to the principals office.

While they argued, hands touched the angel's shoulders making Kuroko look at the one that grabbed him. It was Mayuzumi, a white haired devil with blank eyes.

'The angel, has a bad presence like me. Is he like me?' Mayuzumi thought as he pulled the angel closer, faces only inches apart.

What was going on? The angel thought. It was his first day of school and he fell on the floor with a devil on top of him, a blond devil that tackled him, many devils calling him short and cute?! Kuroko didn't show any emotion as Mayuzumi's face got closer.

Though Mayuzumi's face got farther as another devil, Hanamiya had a very bad aura surrounding him as he pulled Mayuzumi away from getting too close to the (cute) angel. Why was he doing this though? Was this... jealousy.. or ...Love at first sight?!

"Don't get so close to him, stupid" Hanamiya hissed at Mayuzumi who only looked at him with a blank face but had a small scary aura around him.

"He's not yours, Hanamiya" Another voice said to him, which sounded scary. Nijimura said that, he also had a very scary aura around him saying, 'he's not your, he's mine.

Hanamiya just smirked, "Maybe the angel **will** be mine"

Nijimura gave Hanamiya the death glare, then Hanamiya also gave Nijimura the death glare. It was like, the Spider v.s. the captain that gives basketball players a hard time because of his training menu.

"STOP" A commanding voice echoed through the hallways, scaring everyone who was fighting to win the cute angel. Kuroko just stayed calm, but is a bit inpatient because he only wants to go to the principals office!

The scary voice was from the one and only, Akashi.

"Stop being such idiots, we are more late for class"

Everyone snapped, he was right.

The angel sighed in relief, the fighting stopped. Though maybe he was wrong,

Akashi walked to Kuroko then snaked his arm around the angels waist and cupped his cheek gently ( **AUGH... It's not my fault that I'm adding such an Akakuro moment..)**

"Be mine" The red head devil said.. or commanded the adorable angel who was still not blushing but only wants to go to the principals office..

"AKASHICCHI! That's not fair!, The angel belongs to me!" Kise shouted very loudly and pouting.

"Are you an idiot Kise?! He belongs to me!" Aomine yelled at Kise

"Hmph! the two of you are idiots, thinking the angel belongs to you, not that I want the angel or anything" Midorima blushed and said to the two as they fought more.

"Angel-chin looks yummy" Murasakibara said as he drooled.

"Don't even try!" Nijimura and Hanamiya both scoffed at the drooling titan.

"Interesting, the angel didn't blush or fall for me... I'm not giving up" Himuro whispered.

"Come on, we all know the angel is mine" Imayoshi stated to everyone while smirking.

"EHHH?! But I want the cute angel!" Mibuchi complained again.

"Shut up!He's mine idiots!" Kasamatsu blushed again and said.

"Hmm...Well's see about that!" Haizaki challenged.

"Angel-chan is mine!I will fight anyone who takes away what is mine!" Takao declared.

"There's no way I'm losing!" Kiyoshi chattered and smiled.

"Wow, so many people fighting for MY angel! It's like a love-triangle with more devils!" Izuki joked and laughed.

"Your angel? He's my angel!" Kagami shouted.

"Be quiet, the angel is not yours...hes mine" Mayuzumi said quietly.

"Ummm..." Kuroko was nervous. It is his first day and he's supposed to go to the principals office..

THEN!

"HEY! ALL OF YOU! GET IN THE CLASSROOM! YOU ARE VERY LATE AND LOUD!" a teacher shouted loudly, getting everyone's attention.

It was the angel's time, he sneaked away from the fighting group and went to the principles office, the green haired devil told him to go.

What is going to happen in his new school?

Will he actually survive?

 **A/N- Woah! sorry guys my upload came a little late. I saw many people that viewed my story, and it was a lot of people. Here is the 4th chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter that is coming soooon!** - **Kuroshiro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi...guys...Welcome to another chapter of Angelic Fight...Hurray...Okay, I had to restart this chapter, four times because my computer crashed. WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! Anyways, I got a review from CrismsonBat, saying that chapter one seems to him/her that there are more devils than angels. Just letting you know I only introduced the characters that are in the Kuroko-harem in the story. Obviously, Kuroko's father is an angel and the maids and butlers are angels. And a review from RandomPersonn, asking how long will this story be? Well, I have been thinking of adding events, like problems or an evil character. Got any ideas? Feel free to review! So, sorry this upload is a little late. I do not own Kuroko no basuke but let's get to the chapter! -Kuroshiro**

Kuroko ran to the principals office, he went toward the hallway and right. There he saw a door with a silver name pin that says **Principal**.

'This is the principals office, finally. I am just glad that fight with those devils have stopped (Or did it? HEHE)' The angel thought as he opened the door to the office. There, he saw a man with gray hair and brown eyes sitting on a chair.

"You must be Kuroko Tetsuya? I expected you to be earlier, did something happen that you want to tell me?" The principal who's name was Satoshi Tsukigawa asked Kuroko.

Kuroko gulped, though he still had a blank face. What was he going to tell him? That a bunch of devils that were specifically late for their class but stayed and fought over the angel and called him short and cute? He was just lost in the big school that he got pushed down by a devil and a fight happened. There were no escaping those devils! Well, until a loud teacher shouted at them and there was actually a chance to escape.

"My apologizes Satoshi-san, I was lost in the school" The cute angel told the principal as he looked in to his eyes. Large round, teal eyes with brown eyes. Kuroko saw that Satoshi's eyes twitched.

"*ahem* I s-see, Well your father wanted me to make sure that you are safe and sound" The principal nervously said.

"Of course, many teachers will be watching me yes?" Kuroko asked.

"Correct, Kuroko-kun, we only want you to be unharmed because you are are the only angel here"

"I can protects myself from harm without anyone watching me, Satoshi-san" The angel stubbornly said.

The principal just sighed, "I wasn't the one who asked for this, Kuroko-kun, It was your father. Your class is in 1-C, I will send the teacher here to escort you there"

Kuroko was about to say something but someone interrupted him.

"Satoshi-san!What do you want?! I was in the middle of my class!" A loud voice shouted from behind. It was a man with jet black hair and light green eyes. His devil wings were greenish blue and he had a scowl on his face. He's definitely a mean teacher..

"Ahhh, Mashiro-san, I apologize for interrupting your class but...The new student is here" The principal awkwardly said as he sweatdropped.

"HAH?!Why didn't you tell me sooner? Where is the angel?!" The teacher, Mashiro Aigaki, shouted while asking many question.

"Um...I'm down here.." A voice said.

There was a silence for a second. Then,

"AHHH! GHOST!...Wait.." The teacher screamed in horror but then when he really looked down, he saw a boy. He had soft teal hair that screamed, 'Touch me!', big, round eyes that were the same color as his hair, small body structure, short! And wings of an angel, which were slightly blue. He looked like a beautiful doll.

The teacher bent down to Kuroko's height and asked,

"This place isn't for a little angel like you, are you lost little boy?"

Kuroko felt like a big, heavy boulder just fell on him.

"It's rude to call someone little when they are the new student here" The angel informed to the devil teacher who was still bent to his height, dumbfounded.

"WHAT!? You mean a shorty like you is the new student?!" Mashiro exclaimed while pointing to the (pissed) angel.

"Yes, I am the new student here, and please do not call me 'shorty'" Kuroko said to his teacher.

"Tch whatever, The names Mahsiro-sensei, okay kid?" The said teacher told the angel.

"Yes, Mashiro-sensei"

Mashiro still had a scowl on his face..'This kid is way to nice'.

"Follow me"

Kuroko nodded and continued to walk with the teacher towards the door though, he stopped halfway and looked back at the principal.

The principal just nodded and the Kuroko's body faced him, and bowed, saying goodbye as the office door closed.

While walking in the hallway to the classroom, the angel and devil teacher reached their destination. Mashiro told the angel to wait outside the classroom until he called the angel's name.

"Got it kid?" The teacher asked Kuroko.

"I understand, Mashiro-sensei"

Mashiro sweatdropped, 'how can this kid be so polite? Oh yeah, he's an angel..' He then walked in the classroom while Kuroko waited for his name to be called. A while later, his name was called well, the teacher called him 'kid' and Kuroko assumed he was allowed to come in.

The angel did as he was told. He came in the classroom while his wings were flapped gracefully.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I may be an angel but let's get along" Kuroko introduced himself and bowed deeply.

 **A while ago in Mashiro's** **POV**

As I went into the classroom, I heard the laughter and shouting from my rude students. So I decided to shut them up.

"HEY! PIPE DOWN IDIOTS! WE GOT A NEW STUDENT!"

The class quiet down, waiting for the new student to come.

"The new student is different from all of you so treat him with respect, if you can.." I tried to tell the students.

 **Not really Mashiro's POV but Everyone's POV**

"Ehh~ A new student? I hope he's cute~ But I bet he's not as cute as the little angel I met today~" Kise daydreamed.

"Shut up Kise, no one wants to hear your loud bickering" Aomine told the whining model.

"So mean!"

"He's not as loud as you, ganguro" Kagami provoked Aomine.

"Your louder than me, Bakagami" Aomine shot back at Kagami.

"Enough you two, I wan't to see who the new student is, not that i'm curious or anything" Midorima said as he turned away, blushing while the two fought more.

"HAHAH! Shin-chan is a tsundere! Though, I do want to meet my angel-chan too!" Takao blurted.

"That isn't even his name, plus he's my angel..." Mayuzumi said but whispered the last part.

"AHH! We forgot to ask his name!" Kasamatsu exaggerated.

"Come on, It's not the end of the world, maybe we'll meet the cute angel again" Imayoshi said as he tried to think of a plan to make the angel's his.

'Idiots, I already know who the new student is, and I won't let let you have him' Akashi thought as an evil aura surrounded him.

"I want to meet angel-chin again so I can taste him" Murasakibara drooled again as he imagined the soft, yummy marshmallow.

"He's not food you titan!" Hanamiya and Nijimura shouted at the same time at Murasakibara.

They both looked at each other and glared darkly.

"What's with them?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Tch, who knows, it's probably because they were fighting for that cute angel" Haizaki guessed as his hands were on the back of his head.

"Ahh~ I want to see the cute, little angel so badly!" Mibuchi beamed.

"Let's be quiet, I want to see the new student" Himuro tried to shush the chattering group but it was no use.

'didn't the cute angel say he is attending here?' Izuki wondered.

"HEY! I said pipe down!" The teacher shouted at his students. Though, they all just continued talking, and it doesn't look like their going to stop.

Mashiro sighed

"Well, you can come in now, kid"

Everybody stood silent, while a beautiful looking angel came through the door. They had never seen someone so beautiful. His angel wings flapped and his teal hair- wait! The GOM and the others saw someone that looked the exactly the same as the angel they met today! There mouths were wide open and there eyes looked like they were going to bounce off. Some smirked, most likely Akashi. And others had hearts in their eyes.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I may be an angel, but let's get along" A sweet voice echoed through their ears! He was the same angel they met today!

This was a big chance for the devils! Since the angel is in the same school, and the same classroom, they can finally claim him as theirs. Uh oh, Watch out Kuroko, they don't like to share...

 **A/N- OH GOD, I am really sorry that this chapter came late, You guys know how dumb my computer is. Anyways guys, I NEED AN ANSWER FROM ALL OF YOU! Who do you think the evil character should be? Do not pick anyone from the introduction I did in the first chapter. THE BAD GUY NEEDS TO BE IN THE ANIME, Kuroko no basuke. If you guys don't know who to do, then I have someone in mind that I can add here. Though, the evil character is a surprise! Please FAV and Review quickly! The next chapter will be up soon! Whoo!-Kuroshiro**


	6. Author's Note

**HORRIBLE NEWS GUYS! OH NO! So... sorry that this is an author's note because I also hate them too and I just want to say... And I am sorry for my inappropriate language but... SCHOOL HAS BEEN A BITCH TO ME! Okay, I finally said it. I just have tons and tons of homework and I have a hard social studies test I need to study for. SO! If I have less homework tomorrow, then I promise I will update. Everything has been hard for me because last week, we never had any homework because the school had to do a test on the computers which were really important. But then, the tests on the computers ended and now I need to do more and more homework every (Sorry for the language) Damm day.**

 **But, I will surely upload on the weekends so stay tuned. My life is a total mess! Though, I can't wait for summer break! Another reason my life is busy is because... I made another fanfiction. But, it's not on , it is on Wattpad. OH! It's called "Idol Mess!". Here is the summary just for the people who are curious. And yes, It is a Gomkuro. Here:** Kuroko Tetsuya is the most famous, cutest idol ever! He constantly gets chased by fangirls and a lot of fanboys. What happens if five obsessive fans decide to make the little idol theirs? Yes, many, many people are in love with Kuroko, including the five fans. But, the idol isn't really interested anybody. Will he fall in love for once? Or, just do what he does every?

 **Okie, check it out guys, even though it only has like, 2 views. Yeah. The reason why this is difficult is because making two stories will probably make you uninterested in one of them. But I will not let my life get in the way with my stories! I really love the anime, Kuroko no basuke and I really wanted to make an all x Kuroko or Gomkuro fanfic, so I did. And trust me, school is making my life a nightmare. But I still need to go. AWWW! I feel so bad! I am putting an author's page on my fanfiction! I am a disgrace to fanfiction!HELP ME!**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention. In the other chapter, I asked you guys to pick a bad character from Kuroko no basuke and some picked Nash Gold Jr. and one picked Momoi and Riko. The review that wanted Momoi and Riko was Akakuro, and he/she said if I added those two, he/she would love me! And I also want to do Nash Gold Jr. SO I WILL ADD MORE THAN ONE BAD CHARACTER! As much as I hate Momoi, I want my reviews to enjoy my story so yeah. Shoutout to all my reviews because they are awesome!**

 **And guys, I want you to read a fanfiction my friend made, she is a beginner so she doesn't have many favs but trust me, you will like her story. It is called "The phantom in the beast" I will put the summary below.**

The Generation Of Miracles takes action, in finding their solution to their lack of element power. Later they reach Teiko Mountain and soon find a beast that has secretly known them for a while and has been waiting for their presence. Is this beast there to strike for its prey, or is this a case that is much more sinister?

 **It is Gomkuro, it has romance and adventure and fantasy too. SO please go read it. My friend's username in is NeardySketch101.**

 **I am so sorry to all of the people who wanted a chapter of Angelic Fight instead of a stupid author's note. I AM SO SORRY! I just wanted to let all the people who are reading this, that I will not really update in a while but I will if there is less damm homework.**

Thanks for understanding and feel free to review again! And please support me with homework... ;-;

*Cries and runs away* *then pitchforks and torches are chasing Kuroshiro*

Thanks and see you again! - **Kuroshiro**


	7. Chapter 6

**WAAAA~ Guys I'm really sad! My goddamn computer crashed again and I had to restart the chapter again! The reason why I update so late is because I have to retype this damn chapter again (heh~ sorry for my bad language tehee~) It absolutely pisses the shit out of me! (oh dear, I went too far...Whoops!~) Anyways, Sorry that I posted an author's note in the last chapter. I bet all of you were waiting for another chapter of Angelic Fight... but in the end... It was a stupid author's note... WA~ Sorry! As I said in the author's note, school has been a bitch to me. Though, I appreciate the reviews! Thank you, everyone! Remember to check out my Wattpad story, Idol Mess! Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me so let's do this! -Kuroshiro**

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I may be an angel, but let's get along" The said angel said as he bowed down.

The devils were shocked. They did not see the angel come in here- wait! What?! An angel? Some of the devils were thinking of how cute this angel is... Some devil's mouths were hanging wide open, some had hearts in their eyes, some were smirking, specifically Akashi, some had nosebleeds-wait, no a lot had nosebleeds, some- a lot fainted of Kuroko's cuteness. The same with the Gom and the others Kuroko met in the hallway. Wow, who knew they were going to be in the same class... ***Cough* Akashi *Cough***

The class was all silent. 'jeez, this kid actually stopped my loud-ass class from being so loud..' The teacher, Mashiro thought. Aaaaanndd of course, the loud model devil had to break the silence...

"Kuroko Tets- KUROKOCCHI!" Kise chorused as he ran toward Kuroko and hugged him tightly.

The suffocating angel attempted to get out of Kise's tight hug but it was no use. 'He's..really strong...!' Kuroko thought as he tried to breathe so he could talk.

"P-Please let me go... K-Kise-san.."

"Waa!~ You remembered my name!I'm so happy!" Kise chorused as he loosened the hug and snuggled his face into Kuroko's neck.

'Kurokocchi smells like vanilla!' The blond devil thought.

What Kise didn't know was that the whole class of devils wanted his head.

'Damn Kise/Kise-kun/Ryouta/Kise-chin/Ryou-chan' The devils thought.

Suddenly, two pairs of scissors came flying swiftly at Kise, almost cutting him.

"Ryouta, let go of Tetsuya **now** " A red-headed emperor demanded to the blond model who now let go of the angel.

"umm... May I ask you why you are calling me by my first name? We are not even friends yet" Kuroko asked Akashi.

The said devil only walked to Kuroko, smirking.

"We are not friends, but lovers, Te-tsu-ya" He said while grabbing Kuroko by the waist and pulling himself closer to the angel. **(Augh, Akakuro...)**

"Eh...? I apologize but I don't know who you are.." Kuroko conceded as he sweatdropped.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro, call me Sei-kun~" The said devil told-well, commanded Kuroko.

"Well, Akashi-san," The cute angel told the now disappointed emperor, "Please let me go now"

"O-Oi! Akashi! Don't touch him!" A voice that came from Kagami shouted at Akashi.

"Yeah, Akashi-kun! Tetsu-chan is mine!" Takao yelled while grabbing Kuroko's wrist and pulling the angel closer to himself.

"Tetsu-chan..?" Kuroko asked in wonder while still keeping an unemotional face.

"Kazunari, Tetsuya is not yours" Akashi shot back at him while glaring darkly.

"Tet-chan isn't yours too!" Mibuchi blurted.

"Tet-chan..?" Kuroko asked.

"Tetsu is mine, back off you idiots!" Aomine hissed while also grabbing the cute angel by the shoulders away from Takao.

"Tetsu?" Again, Kuroko asked curiously why these boys were calling him by his first name. He doesn't even know them!

"Waa~ Marshmallow-chin is back!" Murasakibara said as he held the angel in the air as he kept drooling.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am not a marshmallow.." He corrected.

"Can I eat you, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked Kuroko.

"I am not food, and who might you be?"

"Ehh~ Murasakibara Atsushi, you can call me Atsushi~"

"Hello Murasakibara-san, please let me down" Kuroko requested.

"Hey! You big titan! Let go of Kuroko damn it!" Kasamatsu Yukio nagged at Murasakibara.

"Oh, hello Kasamatsu-san" Kuroko greeted.

The said devil blushed deep red, "Y-yeah, hi Kuroko"

"Kasamatsu-kun is so shy! Haha!" Izuki said as he slung his arm around Kuroko as he went closer to the angel's face.

But then Kiyoshi stepped in between Izuki and the angel, putting both arms protectively around Kuroko.

"Stay away from Kuroko-kun, Izuki" Kiyoshi addressed as he glared slightly.

Izuki stood still but also created a dark aura around him while he laughed creepily. Wow, they're like Hanamiya and Nijimura...

"Kuroko," A voice came behind the angel so Kuroko turned around and saw the green haired tsundere, Midorima.

"I-it's not like I care or anything but, what zodiac sign are you?" The tsundere asked while blushing.

"ah, I believe I am an Aquarius Midorima-san" Kuroko replied.

Midorima frowned, Aquarius and cancers don't have a very good compatibility. The devil stayed quiet after that. **(aww poor Midorima, don't worry, I'll give him a surprise in the future chapters!)**

"Do you have a weak presence, Kuroko?" Mayuzumi asked while whispering.

"Yes, I do Mayuzumi-san. And you do too yes?" The angel questioned.

Mayuzumi nodded and smiled. Someone was just like him. Someone had a weak presence just like him…

And then big hands had grabbed Kuroko's small ones. It was Himuro.

"It's great to see you again, Tetsuya-kun" Himuro said while smiling handsomely.

"Yes, hello again, Himuro-san" The cute angel greeted the devil that has sparkles flowing around him.

'He still didn't blush…' Himuro thought as he was determined to try again until the angel would fall for him.

"Oi, Kuroko, were in the same class. Sit next to me" Nijimura desperately demanded.

"You idiot Nijimura, he's going to sit with me" Hanamiya declared as he darkly glared at him.

"You two are the idiots, Tetsuya is obviously going to sit with me" Haizaki advised.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Both Hanamiya and Nijimura shouted at the same time.

"Let's stop fighting, Kuroko is going to sit wherever he wants to," Imayoshi said as he wanted the angel to sit with him.

As the whole class fought about who the angel was going to sit with, Mashiro decided to step in.

"SHUT UP! Kid, go sit next to…

 **A/N- Haha, Okay IMPORTANT QUESTION GUYS! GO REVIEW WHO KUROKO IS GOING TO SIT WITH. IT CAN BE ANYONE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER! PICK QUICKLY. Just a notice here. Whoever is going to sit with Kuroko, this is still going to be an all x Kuroko fanfic. -Kuroshiro**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sup~ Guys! Sorry that I'm a bit late. I've been busy encouraging my friend, NeardySketch101, to update on her fanfiction. Jeez, I'm kinda running out of ideas. I honestly don't know when or how the bad characters, Nash Gold Jr., Momoi (ugh) and Riko are going to show up. Well, I know that Momoi and Riko want to adore Kuroko for themselves, oh, and thanks to** **Akakuro** **-san for the cool suggestion! Wow, I feel like a grandma these days, I'm getting so lazy and tired. But, I will never forget this fanfiction! It's my top priority to finish this! And then when I finish, I want to make another fanfiction about Kuroko no basuke! Please check out my other fanfiction on Wattpad, Idol Mess! And if you're wondering who will sit with Kuroko, it is Imayoshi and Kagami and Aomine I guess. Thank you, maebea -san and animechocolate866 -san and ar111 -san for your suggestions. Please review and fav. Again, Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me -Kuroshiro**

* * *

"Kid, go sit in between Imayoshi and Kagami"

"Yes, Mashiro sensei" Kuroko politely agreed.

"Hahaha! Take that, Ahomine!" Kagami yelled at the tanned devil

"Shut it, Bakagami. I sit behind Tetsu so don't try doing anything stupid with **my** Tetsu" Aomine warned.

"Your Tetsu? Kuroko is mine!" Kagami scoffed.

"The only one who could have Tetsu is me!" Aomine argued.

"Hah?! You-"

"Mah, mah, Kuroko is happy that he's sitting between us right?" Imayoshi asked the cute angel.

Kuroko looked at him and said, "Why not?"

"See? If he's happy then let him be" Imayoshi reminded, more like warned.

"You're pretending to be nice but you're actually laughing at us because we can't sit with Tetsuya on the inside!" Hanamiya harshly pointed out, sad that he sits a bit far away from the cute angel.

Imayoshi smiled devilishly "Maybe, maybe not"

"You bastard-" Haizaki was going to yell at the devil with weird eyes that almost never open but the teacher interrupted him.

"Sit down! We need to get the class started!" Mashiro shouted at his students.

Everyone got to their seats, including Kuroko. For some reason, every devil kept looking at the cute angel, who was focusing on what the teacher was teaching instead of paying attention to the lusty devils. But still, Kuroko slightly got the chills when the two devils next to him, would push their tables closer to his and get into his personal bubble. Even Kuroko got the chills when he felt Aomine stare at him from behind. How very weird this class was, despite the devils who would randomly get nosebleeds that would last for hours and devils who would secretly take pictures of him as if Kuroko didn't know. Well, the angel won't stand down. If anybody harms him, he would need to defend himself using his strength without giving any mercy.

What was really funny was that a cute looking angel like him can attack with strong force with tremendous power. Even though he may be slow at running, and punching, and kicking, and basically physically fighting, everything about him is perfect. Even so, Kuroko wouldn't dare to kill someone really. He was... Afraid of death. Or someone he loves to die. Like his dead mother, ah... If only time can go back to where death wasn't so scary. To the time his mother would smile at the angel and sing songs. As she grew sicker and coughed more blood each day, she didn't breath once. Not even a single word came out, not even a single smile, or song. She used to have such clear, blue and gentle eyes. Now she absolutely had gray and cloudy eyes.

 **Flashback** **(yep, understand Kuroko's painful past first, then the romance)**

"Mother, can you sing me a song?" a cute little angel asked his mother. Kuroko Setsuna.

Setsuna's long, teal hair swung to look at her little boy. "Of course, Tetsuya"

She smiled and sat on the grass with her son resting in her arms. The bright sun shined on the two as Setsuna's beautiful eyes looked at Tetsuya's.

"What song would you like me to sing, dear?"

"hmm... Mother, please sing me **that** song"

"Ehhhh?!" Setsuna was surprised. She sang that song to the little angel many times by now.

The mother laughed and smiled gracefully at her child. "You must really like that song"

A small smile appeared on the son's face. He nodded in agreement.

Setsuna patted the young angel's teal hair. His eyes impatiently stared at the mother's, wanting to hear the song very badly.

Setsuna looked at the sky, oh how blue it was. Such a pure day... She then opened her mouth.

 **(God I hate typing the songs, they make life worse. Anyways I'm going to do a Japanese lyrics one and English so you can understand it.)**

 **(Song: Lost in Thoughts All Alone from Fire Emblem Fates I do not own this song. -_-**

 **Yurari yurureri** (You are the ocean's gray waves)

 **Utakata omoi meguru hakari** (Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach)

 **Tsutau minasuji** (Yet, the waters ever change)

 **Sono te ga hiraku asu wa** (Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb)

 **Hikari e te o nobasu** ( In the white light, a hand reached through)

 **Kegarenaki gin no tsurugi** (A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two)

 **Madoromi Omoi o tachikirite** (Waking dream fade away, embrace the brand new day)

 **Utau seihitsu** **Sono te ga hiraku asu wa** (Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb)

 **Suishou yawaku hikari chirite** (The light scatters to the sky above)

 **Yami no sariyuku akatsuki** (Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone)

 **Hitori omou** (Lost in thoughts all alone)

 **Yurari yurureri** (You are the ocean's gray waves)

 **Utakata omoi meguru hakari** (Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach)

 **Tsutau minasuji** (Yet, the waters ever change)

 **Sono te ga hiraku asu wa** (Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb)

 **Yami e to susumiyuku** (Embrace the dark, you call a home)

 **Usturona hakua no ouza** (Gaze upon an empty white throne)

 **Onore o subete o aza muite** (A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise)

 **Tsumugu kotowari** (Sing with me a song of conquest and fate)

 **Kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite** (The black pillar cracks beneath its weight)

 **Hikari sariyuku tasogare** (Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone)

 **Hitori omou** (Lost in thoughts all alone)

 **Erabishi wa tadashiki michi subete ga** (The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow)

 **Nageki mo egao mo kui mo yume mo kitto** (All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, Let it flow)

 **Yukusue ni mayoi tsukare sasurai** (Life is not just filled with happiness nor sorrow)

 **Ibara o sono mi ni kizamu mo mata kitto** (Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose)

 **Hazama e shizumi yuku** (A burdened heart sinks into the ground)

 **Samayoi tayutau kokoro** (A veil falls away without a sound)

 **Osanaki negai o matometeta** (Not day nor night, wrong or right for truth and peace, you find)

 **Musubu ketsu ei** (Sing with me a song of silence and blood)

 **Nakigara umore kurui hatete** (The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud)

 **Minamo ni utsuru** (Within my ancients heart dwells, madness and pride)

 **Waga i o dare ga shiru ya?** (Can no one hear my cry?)

 **Yurari yurureri** (You are the ocean's gray waves)

 **Utakata omoi meguru hakari** (.Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach)

 **Tsutau minasuji** (Yet, the waters ever change)

 **Sono te ga hiraku asu wa** (Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb)

 **Yurari yurureri** (You are the ocean's gray waves)

 **(Ohhhh my god. That took an hour. I really like that song... Okay back to the story!)**

The little boy's eyes sparkled in amazement. Setsuna's voice... Is really calming.

"Listen Tetsuya, one day, you'll grow strong and make friends and live happy with your father" Setsuna told her adorable son.

The angel was silent for seconds "I will live happy with Father and you too, right mother?" The little angel asked his mother while tilting his head cutely.

The mother frowned but hid it so the son wouldn't see, her smile raised bright and told the little boy, "Of course!"

The two smiled happily and went back inside the comfy mansion again.

 **A few Days Later**

Setsuna has been acting very strange.

She started to cough loudly and wouldn't stop for almost minutes. She would silently pray at night. Her eyes became for cloudy, almost the color, gray. She would grip her heart as if she was in major pain. Was she in pain?

"M-mother, are you feeling okay?" The cute son asked her mother worriedly.

"Ah! Umm... Tetsuya, when were you here...?" Setsuna questioned while trying to smile.

"I was here the whole time, mother. Please do not dodge my question"

Setsuna only sighed, "Tetsuya, would you like to hear another song?"

The son only narrowed his teal eyes, "Mother-

"I'm sorry" Setsuna interrupted.

The angel's teal eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh, my dear Tetsuya" Setsuna said sorrowfully as she hugged her son, tightly.

"Mother? What's wrong?" The child asked his mother, who was crying silently.

"Tetsu-Ack!" Setsuna coughed loudly, covering her mouth and stepping away from her son.

"Mother!" The child screamed in agony. Was his mother going to...

Setsuna looked at her son's eyes, her eyes, dull like blankness, "I'm sorry, Tetsuy-Ahh!" The mother screamed in pain while dropping down to the floor, her hand gripping her heart.

"Mother... No! Father! Anyone! Help!"

 **Moments later**

 **"Setsuna! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" A certain husband of the sick mother furiously, yet worriedly asked.**

 **"Please calm down, master" The mansion doctor, Hikaru said.**

 **"I apologize. Hikaru-san, am I going to be fine?" Setsuna asked, knowing that she wouldn't be fine at all.**

 **The doctor's chin dropped to his chest. "I can not say you're going to be fine, Setsuna-sama. But your condition is very bad, you will have to stay in bed for a while until we find a cure for your illness"**

 **Setsuna sighed, her chest filled with pain. "I see..." She whispered.**

 **The father gritted his teeth, "Setsuna, endure the pain. Wait until you get better" He desperately wanted her to be okay, yet he can't do anything...**

 **The mother smiled, "Yeah, I will"**

What they didn't know, was that a little angel was eavesdropping on their conversation.

'Mother...' The child thought while little drops of tears fell down his cheeks.

 **The Night...**

The moon was red. It was a fearful moon. The crimson moon shined upon a certain room where Setsuna rested.

The room was dark. It was filled with sadness and had an aura of grief.

While Setsuna stayed awake the whole night because her pain was too much to endure, a child of hers decided to visit.

As the door opened, an angel with teal hair stood there with worried eyes staring at her ill mother.

The mother looked back at the door, she smiled slightly. "Ah, Tetsuya, aren't you supposed to be asleep by now..?"

The child narrowed his eyes again, he ran up to his mother's bed, his doe eyes never leaving her gray and unsure eyes.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me about this?!" The boy yelled. Setsuna was surprised, she had never heard her angelic child scream before. Of course, they lived happily as ever, looking and sounding like the whole world was a joyful place.

It felt like the two in the room were the only people in the world. It was silent yet, a fake smile still spread across Setsuna's face.

"Mother, please. Do you not trust me? Do you... Dislike me?" The angel child asked while his teal hair covered his eyes.

The mother shot back up into a sitting position, which made her cough badly.

"Mother! Please lay back down!" Setsuna's child told her.

"Tetsuya, why do you think I dislike you?!" The mother broke out while her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Because...!" The boy started. "Because... It's my fault for making you ill. I made you push yourself and made you sing for me each day. I...I'm so sorry"

"Tetsuya..." Setsuna quietly said.

"I'm going to make you die! I am sorry, mother" The angel apologized to his mother.

"It's not your fault Tetsuya, I pushed myself and sang for you to make you happy. I want you to be happy" Setsuna comforted while hugging her child.

The child pushed her arms away, making eye contact with her."You did not need to care about my happiness! Yet you...! You!" The little boy mumbled while tears flowed down his face.

Cold hands held the child's small ones, yet the angel didn't look up. He didn't want to be seen in such a pitiful condition.

The child felt tears dropping on his hands. He swiftly looked up at her mother.

She had tears in her dull eyes, she had such a sad expression, the boy's eyes widened.

"I want to care about your happiness, Tetsuya! If you weren't happy, then... Then I wouldn't know what to do!" The crying mother blurted out, pulling her child close to her.

"Mother... I...!"

"I love you with all my heart! Tetsuya! I don't want to die and I won't so please do not cry" Setsuna cried out, making her let go of the hug, she coughed out blood.

Setsuna covered her mouth with her hand while she coughed even more.

"Mother!" The child screeched and turned around to call a maid or a doctor but a hand grabbed his, making him stand there while turning back.

A hand that had no blood on it gripped his hand, it was his mother.

"Please Tetsuya, I'm fine so stay with me for a while" The mother requested desperately as if it were her last moments.

"Mother... You're not fine! I need to get a doctor!" The boy yelled at her mother, her hand still not letting go of his.

"Tetsuya, I'm okay..." Setsuna implied.

The child stayed but couldn't help but get a pain in his chest. He was worried to death, was his mother really going to die?

"Listen Tetsuya, promise me you'll be happy when you grow older and won't have to worry about me"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" The boy asked Setsuna.

"Oh my dear child, I have a song I would like you to hear" Setsuna said as she smiled again.

"No mother, you will hurt yourself again" The angel announced.

"Please, It might be the last song you will ever hear..."

The little boy sighed. His mother was a stubborn one after all. Moments later after the arguing stopped, the boy gave up. "Very well..."

Setsuna smiled.

 **(Oh my god, another song, Okay... This one is called Aimo from the anime, Macross Frontier. Again I do not own it. This one is a bit English. And yes, they are singing it in English. Mou! I'm so tired.)**

 **Aimo aimo nederu rushe noina miria enderu purodea fotomi**

 **I promise that I will never lose it**

 **The love that we have will stay warm in my heart**

 **Follow me**

 **With my toes in the sand, I hold hands with the sea**

 **Rurei Rureia**

 **Reaching to grasp the blue sky the larks sing above**

 **Run... Run to my side**

 **This young child's blue eyes hold me in with such bliss**

 **Aimo aimo nederu rushe noina miria enderu purodea fotomi**

 **With my toes in the grass, I hold hands with our sky**

The boy knew this song from the beginning his mother sang it. It sounded very familiar.

 **Beating softly is the heart in my chest**

 **I'll keep this love warm while it sleep silently**

 **A kiss wakes me**

 **Secretly I yearn to wake up and see**

 **You holding on to my hand, saying softly, "I love you"**

 **With my toes in the clouds, I hold hands with our stars**

 **Run here... Run to my side**

 **Reaching to grasp...**

Suddenly, Setsuna stopped. Her beautiful voice and the song was no longer hearing.

While the boy was listening to his mother sing, he wonders why she stopped.

"Mother...?"Angel asked quietly. His eyes filled with curiosity and tears.

"Tetsuya..." The mother murmured while her teal bangs covered her eyes.

"I love..."

There was a huge moment of silence once the mother had said that.

'What?' The boy thought.

"Mother?" ... No answer.

"Mother?!" The boy said a bit louder. Again no answer came out.

"Mother! Please, answer me!" An answer still never came out.

"What's wrong?! Why won't you answer me?!-

The boy reached to brush his mother's bangs away from her eyes. There, his heart skipped a beat.

Nothing... Her eyes were filled with sorrow and nothing. Blood coming out of her mouth. And bullets of tears were seen in her eyes.

The angel stepped away from the sleeping figure, his eyes were wide with such fear and sadness in them. He couldn't talk, the boy's throat was so dry and it made him choke out a sound. The little one covered his mouth with his hands and shut his eyes hard which hurt. He wanted this to be a dream. Just a bad dream... And when he wakes up, he'll see his mother happy and healthy. It never happened, he wanted to scream loudly but he was stuck, his body wouldn't move even just a bit.

"Mother!" The teal haired boy finally sobbed out and ran to the bed and shook his mother's body for her to awake.

No movement. No sound. No smile. No song. No... Beating.

His mother's heart had stopped beating.

The boy's eyes shot wide open, tears were flowing down his pink cheeks like a waterfall.

He dropped his head on the soft bed that had her mother resting.

"Mother... You said you wouldn't die... Why? WHY?!" The boy sobbed and cried out loud, not caring if anyone heard him.

"Wake up! You said you wouldn't die! So why are you not talking?"

"Stop it... Please, mother, my heart hurts. Why did you die? You don't deserve this..."

The boy sniffed and cried until his mother would wake up. She never did.

 **Reaching to grasp the blue sky the larks sing above**

The boy continued his mother's song.

 **Rurei rureia**

 **When I dream I see a world where we are together**

 **Aimo aimo nederu rushe**

 **When I dream I see a world where we are free**

 **Only dreams**

 **Come to my side it's warm here, hold hands with our stars**

 **Rurei rureia**

The song ended. How can this be?

The boy continued to cry, and cry until he couldn't feel anything anymore again...

 **Flashback End (Finally!)**

As Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed some tears in his eyes. He quickly rubbed them while no one would see his pitiful moment.

'How can I remember that now?' The cute angel thought.

 **A/N- Oh my god. I'm finally done! Sorry guys! I kinda caught a cold yet I'm still working on this chapter. This is pretty long. So how did you guys feel when you read Kuroko's past? Yeah, I love angst so I decided why not put it in here? Wow, every anime has a mother that dies or is ill so I won't even ask about that. Please fav and review! -Kuroshiro**


	9. Chapter 8

**Augh! I feel like my cold is getting worse and worse. I will probably be updating a lot because there is no school for me on Monday or Tuesday so YAY! No homework YAY! Anyways guys, remember to check out my other story on Wattpad,** **Idol Mess!** **I just uploaded another chapter! Go read my friend's fanfiction here which is called** **The Phantom in the Beast** **I am pretty sure my friend's going to update today. I am so happy I got 38 favs on this story! I almost thought nobody would like this story but hey, I'm working my ass off for this (Hehe~ Sowwy) Thank you, everyone, who faved and reviewed and read. YAY! Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me so let's do this! -Kuroshiro**

* * *

As the cute angel wiped off the bullets of tears, obviously, the two next to him would notice. How embarrassing! Seeing a powerful and unemotional angel cry is pitiful since he would never cry like that. Especially in a classroom where everyone would be staring at him...

'K-K-Kuroko's c-c-c-crying!? AHHH! What do I do? Comfort him?! UHH... AHH! Why is he crying?! Is it because of the stupid other devils who keep staring at him?! I'll punch them!" The devil next to Kuroko who is Kagami thought.

"Oh? Kuroko is... Crying? Who dares make my angel cry?! Poor Kuroko' Imayoshi thought as he kept glancing at him time to time.

*RRIINNNGGG* **(** **Yeah my sound effects are horrible XD)**

The bell had rung, the class was over.

"Okay, remember to read page 428 in your textbooks. Class dismissed" Teacher Mashiro said to his class.

As soon as he said that, students packed their stuff to go to lunch.

As Kuroko was going to do the same, a certain devil had run up to the petite angel and hugged him.

"TETSU-CHAN!" A voice loudly yelled, Takao ran and toppled Kuroko until they fell down to the ground.

"Ouch..." Kuroko had mumbled.

"Takao-kun! Get off Tetsuya-kun!" Himuro scolded as Takao got up from the ground.

"Hehe~ Sorry, Tetsu-chan, you're just too cute for your own good" Takao pointed out as he held a hand for Kuroko.

The angel didn't grab the devil's hand, he didn't need any help from anyone. He got up and dusted the imaginary dust off his clothes.

"Umm... Thank you..?"

"Takaocchi is right! Kurokocchi is like a cute and fluffy bunny angel!" Kise praised.

"Shut up Kise, you're as loud as ever" Aomine mocked.

"SO MEAN!" Kise exclaimed as he cried crocodile tears.

Aomine looked away from the now-childishly-crying-baby-dog-Kise and whispered so that no one would here, "Of course Tetsu is gorgeous, he's actually prettier than Horikata Mae-chan" **(I am sure that's the pretty girl in the dirty magazines Aomine looks at)**

Aaaannnddd something just had to go wrong.

Imayoshi moved closer to the angel, cupping his pink and soft cheeks. Then what the glasses devil did was shocking.

He kissed away the little tears left on Kuroko's eyes.

"You shouldn't cry, Kuroko, a cute angel like you shouldn't be shedding tears" Imayoshi said as he smiled.

Hands grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and pulled him away from Imayoshi.

It was Midorima. His glasses had cracked and a blush was planted on his face.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing to Kuroko?!" He gasped.

Kuroko still kept a blank face but on the inside, he was petrified. 'Oh...no. A devil had seen me cry! I'm despicable! How can I do such a thing!'

"Shoichi, it seems you want to die early. **Never** touch Tetsuya that way" Akashi roared at Imayoshi who sweatdropped.

Nijimura joined in the (stupid) fight. "I agree with Emperor midget here, Kuroko's purity can be easily tainted"

Every devil pitied the black haired devil, yes, they believed that the cute angel's purity can be tainted easily but calling Akashi, Emperor midget is just a death wish...

Suddenly, snipping sounds of scissors echoed in the classroom as a dark aura formed around the accused Akashi.

*snip* *snip* "What was that, Shuzo? It seems like you also want to die"

Nijimura sweated like a waterfall, "N-never mind"

Akashi seemed satisfied and went back to trying to make the angel his.

And then... Nijimura had gone into a corner and went into gloom-mode.

"Wow, your wings are so soft, Kuroko!" Izuki complimented as he touched the angel's white wings that had some light blue at its tips.

Kuroko flinched and backed away from the (dumb) pun maker. If they didn't know, touching an angel's wings feels very tingling and it tickles Kuroko. Actually, the cute teal-haired angel was close to **laughing**.

Izuki kept a confused look and asked "What's wrong? Is something wrong with me touching your wings?"

As clueless Izuki sounded, of course something was wrong with the devil touching Kuroko's wings! Just as the said angel was going to answer his question, he was interrupted by Mayuzumi. **(I kinda feel like Kuroko's always getting interrupted...XD)**

"He doesn't like being touched by you, he likes me better than you"

Mayuzumi smirked slightly.

Angry tick marks covered Izuki's head as fire surrounded him. "Kuroko likes **me** better than you, Mayubaka!"

The said devil snapped, Mayubak-*ahem* Mayuzumi glared at the eagle-eyed devil as the two started a long, long fight about the who the angel likes better.

"They're so loud, anyways Tetsuya, how about you and I go somewhere together?~" Haizaki purred as he got closer to the angel.

"Ooh! Let's go on a date together then, Kuroko!" Kiyoshi chatted as he raised a hand in excitement.

"Hey! You dumb doofus, I asked him first" Haizaki said but Kiyoshi just ignored him and daydreamed of the romantic places he and the angel would go to.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Haizaki screamed in rage as the two also started a fight while Kiyoshi kept ignoring the white/silver haired devil.

'Why... Are they fighting about me? I may be attractive but a devil falling in love with an angel is absurd...How?' Kuroko thought

"Ne, Kuro-chin" A certain tall devil tapped the angel on the shoulder which made Kuroko turn around and see- Well, look up at a hand that held a vanilla candy.

"Do you want a vanilla candy?~ It's yummy" Murasakibara said as he also thought, 'Just like you'.

The angel took the candy as gratitude, "Thank you, Murasakibara-san." The said Titan smiled lazily and patted the angel's head.

"Tet-chan~ Can I touch your wings? You like me right?" Mibuchi asked as his eyes sparkled.

"Um... I apologize, Mibuchi-san, but I can not let anyone touch my wings. Though, I do like you as a friend" Kuroko told as he stepped away from the devil to make sure he wasn't going to touch his angel wings.

Mibuchi just sulked in the corner with Nijimura. Haha, I think he got friend zoned.

A chill ran up Kuroko's spin as he felt finger run through his soft wings.

"Oh, It's really soft" The devil who dared to touch the angel's wings was Bakaga- Kagami. He kept fluffing and smoothing it until the angel jumped in the air like a cat and seconds later, he landed on his feet. Kuroko didn't turn around because he had to calm down since he was close to screaming and laughing. His teal hair covered his eyes as his white wings protectively covered the boy like a shield.

"Oh, sorry Kuroko. Were you uncomfortable with that?" Kagami (dumbly) asked. Suddenly, instead of him going near the cute angel to apologize, he went flying into the wall because he got kicked by, uhh, Kasamatsu Yukio!

"What do you think, BAKAgami?! He's clearly uncomfortable with it!" The black haired devil yelled as he glared, which meant 'Don't touch the angel whenever you want, pervert!'

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The devil who was kicked into the wall hissed as he rubbed his head which had a big bump on it.

"That was for touching what's mine, idiot" Hanamiya pointed out rudely as he pulled the angel into a protective hug. He held Kuroko's head and pushed it on Hanamiya's chest. The angel heard the evil's heart beat go fast, he was clearly blushing but Kuroko couldn't see because of the way Hanamiya was hugging him gently.

"Hey, let go of Kuroko, Hanamiya!" Kasamatsu grumbled in jealousy, 'Kuroko's no one's but mine' He thought as his face went crimson red.

"Hanamiya-san, you can let go of me now..." The cute angel said as held his head up to look into the devil's eyes.

"Ah, uh... Sorry!" Hanamiya awkwardly said as he let go of the angel, blushing and looking away.

"That is alright. You are very warm, Hanamiya-san" Kuroko said as he smiled just a tiny, tiny bit.

It might have been a very small smile but Hanamiya saw it, and he didn't regret it... Then he felt the blood rushing in his nose. The devil quickly tried to block it. To be honest, the angel was pretty surprised too. He... Smiled? It's been forever since he felt the warmth from another. And it's been almost years since he smiled.

"Aah! Hanamiya's hitting on Tetsu-chan before I can!" Takao burst out as he pointed to the two.

"No fair Hanamiya-kun!" Himuro said as he glared at the devil who hugged Kuroko.

"Makoto, you shall be punished for that" Akashi declared and took out his red scissors.

Haizaki cracked his knuckles as he looked like he wanted to punch the living soul out of Hanamiya.

The targeted devil gulped, was he going to die...?

As the (deadly) fight continued on and on forever, the angel used his weak presence to slip out of the group's eyes as they were busy fighting for Kuroko. The cute angel decided to look around the big school to find a Library or somewhere he can rest in peace. But that would definitely never happen if he was near the group of devils who fell in love Kuroko and is now beginning to be violent towards the each other so they can catch the angel's, heart. How very strange they are. Well, what can you help? Kuroko never met so many devils in his life! In fact, he has never been in a school his whole life.

The angel was kind, well, too kind. And powerful as well, he never had shown any emotional until his mother died. Kuroko didn't know how to act like others so he kept a polite and easy manner. And, the angel mostly had his guards next to him to stop anyone from touching him but here he is, in a big school with many devils hugging and carrying the weak angel. How strange the devils he met were. Love can not get in the way of Kuroko. But... What does he want? He wants... Freedom. He wants to meet many strangers. And then he wanted friends. When Kuroko was young, he had a dream of exploring what kind of world this place is. Books don't explain everything and the mansion felt like a prison to him. A pretty, little bird, trapped in a cage that's filled with darkness and regret. Though, he has a light. A light in which is his mother's wish. To be happy and strong. But how can he be happy? What world is he really born in? Kuroko felt more pain than anyone could imagine. He worked harder than any success. His wishes would never come true.

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts as he stopped to see a room. It said it is a **Music Room.** The school has a music room... The angel slowly slid the door to the room open, it was filled with instruments like an electric guitar. Though, the room was dark and looked very old.

'I wonder if anyone had gone in here, the room looks like nobody had cleaned it...' Kuroko thought as he looked for the lights. As he was searching, he noticed there were no lights at all! Why doesn't this room have no lights? It is dark but the light from outside shined through the windows a bit, which had curtains that were closed to cover the light out. The angel pulled the curtains so that more light would shine in the room.

The light was too bright which made the angel shut his eyes, then moments passed and he opened his teal eyes to see a very, beautiful view.

The Sakura trees were lined up as many of the pink petals flowed around the wind. And, the light shined brightly upon the angel's face. "How beautiful the all devils school is. I'm surprised how many cherry blossoms are here, I have only seen some in picture books" Kuroko whispered as he looked around the slightly lit up room.

Kuroko grabbed the electric guitar that was seemly plugged in the amplifier and played a short tune. The sound was strong and clear. Music was the only thing that made the angel actually happy, even if it was one of the reasons why his mother died.

He continued to play, as he sang a song that was made by him.

 **(Augh, another song. Okay, This was a request that was asked by siscarilia -san. She/he wanted a song that was sung by Ono Kensho so I decided I will put a song that was sung by him.)**

 **Song: Future Line sang by Kuroko Tetsuya or Ono Kensho. I do not own this song. Romaji and English lyrics are included. So enjoy~**

 **Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai** ( Our goal might be extraordinary but it's not absolute)

 **Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru** (If I'm with you I feel that we can turn it into reality)

 **Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa** (I'm sure I'll get laughed at, but in this place,)

 **Onaji kurai yume migachi na nakama ga iru n da** ( There are my friends who dream the same as me)

 **Tsunaida PASU wa kiri hiraite yuku mirai e no RAIN** (Our connected pass opens up the line to the future)

 **Massugu janai shikousa kugo shita bokura no** (We've been through crooked paths, trials and error)

 **Juuou mujin ni chikara zuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru** (Our strong and boundless days are here)

 **Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de** (With overflowing passion that is not made of nonsense,)

 **Hikaru ashiato KOOTO ippai egaite yukou** (Let's fully paint the court with shining footsteps)

 **BOORU ga hazumu yukue ni tobasu omoi** (The hopes I throw the same direction as the bouncing ball)

 **Mae ni mae ni mezashite yuku me ni mieru kanjou** (The emotion aiming for something ahead can be clearly seen by the eyes)

 **Kono sen wo hashiru ima ga kotae ni naru** (The present running this line will be the answer)

 **Saguri nagara erabi nagara kakushin ni kaete** (While you search and choose, change it to confidence)

 **Uketoru PASU ni donna kotoba yori atsui ishi hyouji** (The pass I receive is a declaration that is warmer than words)

 **Akogare janai shinjite yamanai bokura no** (It's not admiration, we just can't stop believing)

 **Muchakucha nayou de wakari yasui hodo no michishirube** (The guide that seems confusing but easy to understand)

 **Yume no mama de owarase rareru wake nai n da** (There is no way we will let it end just as a dream)

 **Kiri konde yuke ippozutsu demo ashi wo tomezu** (Attack even if it's just one step at a time, don't stop your feet)

 **Massugu janai shikousa kugo shita bokura no** (We've been through crooked paths, trials and error)

 **Juuou mujin ni chikara zuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru** (Our strong and boundless days are here)

 **Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de** (With overflowing passion that is not made of nonsense,)

 **Hikaru ashiato KOOTO ippai egaite yukou** (Let's fully paint the court with shining footsteps)

 **Mirai e no RAIN wo** (The line to the future,)

 **(Holy Crap that took forever... T-T Anyways, on to the story... Oh god...)**

As the Angel took a deep breath from the singing, he heard clapping noises from behind. Kuroko turned around, shocked, he saw the devils, all mouths gaping and smirks and blushes and tears and nosebleeds coming. It seemed they noticed that their little angel was gone and went to look for him. Now they see Kuroko singing beautifully and amazingly in the old music room which nobody uses for some reason.

"Oh... May I ask how long you were here?" Kuroko asked while tilting his head, which was very cute to the Devils.

"W-we were here in the middle of your song... Your voice is beautiful. N-not that I like it or anything" Midorima responded while pushing his glasses up while smiling slightly.

"My, my Tet-chan! I never knew you were so good at singing!" Mibuchi complimented while smiling brightly and clapping.

"I never knew you could sing so beautifully" Izuki gasped.

"Yeah, Kurokocchi! Your voice is amazing!" Kise said as he hugged the angel.

"Thank you very much" Kuroko thanked the blond devil.

Aomine pulled Kise away from the angel with a weird expression on his face as he shouted, "W-wait! I feel like I heard that pretty voice before!"

"Now that you think about it, I am pretty sure I heard your voice too" Nijimura pointed out.

"Wait, you heard it too?!" Kasamatsu blurted with a surprised face.

Akashi flinched, he also heard the beautiful singing in the night but didn't know the voice belonged to his one-time crush!

"It seems like I'm not the only one" He implied.

"Tetsu-chan, did you sing in the middle of the night? I heard a similar amazing voice like yours!" Takao asked as he jumped.

Kuroko was flustered and looked down. "Ah...You heard, didn't you? I apologize if my voice disturbed you or anything"

Kuroko in the inside: 'Oh no, oh no, they heard my singing! How can they hear my singing in the middle of the night if we were not even close to each other?! I did go up to the balcony and sing but...'

"Disturbed?! Your singing is amazing!" Kagami said while he blushed.

Kuroko raised his head slightly and put on a confused face. "Eh..?"

"Kuro-chin's voice is really yummy~" Murasakibara intoned with a lazy smile.

"What does that mean? But Kuroko's voice is very delightful" Imayoshi insisted. He actually had many bruises all over his face. I wonder what happened to him...

"Tch... What song is that? It sounds wonderful" Hanamiya asked.

Kuroko was still confused why...Just why they were complimenting him. It's not like angels and devils are forced to get along.

"I wrote that song myself. It's called Future Line" Kuroko responded.

"Waa~ You wrote that song yourself? It's brilliant! You should be a singer!" Kiyoshi exclaimed as he rubbed his cheeks with Kuroko's.

Haizaki pushed Kiyoshi away from the innocent angel. "It seriously surprised me that you were the one singing that good song!"

"I also heard a lovely voice, I never knew the one singing would be the angel that goes here.." Mayuzumi said. 'And I never knew the one singing would be my crush' he also thought.

"Why are you saying this...?" Kuroko asked suddenly, not knowing how clueless he sounded.

"Why? Because it's true!" Kise remarked happily as usual.

"Why wouldn't we say this to you? Your singing is amazing" Nijimura said as he chuckled.

"YEAH!" Takao and Mibuchi shouted.

Kuroko's heart turned a bit warm, it's been a while since he felt so... Calm? It felt like his mother's wish came true, to be strong and have friends and to be... A little bit happy from now on. The angel's body felt lighter than usual, like some of the darkness that surrounded him disappeared, but not all of them. He was thankful to have come here...

The angel totally forgot about his unemotional act and put on a small, but cute smile. "Thank you..."

Oh, Kuroko... You just created a bad disaster.

Kise, Takao, Mibuchi and Haizaki got (bad) nosebleeds, some had hearts coming out of their chest and some smirked.

Himuro took the angel's hand and kissed the pale skin softly, he smiled at him and said "Your smile is beautiful as well"

"H-hey! Get your dirty hands off my Kuroko!" Kasamatsu yelled while blushing furiously.

"What's wrong with me touching Tetsuya-kun?" Himuro asked while he hugged the angel.

A pair of red and sharp scissors was throw at Himuro, trying to cut his handsome face but the black haired devil dodged in time.

Yes, the one and only! Akashi-the incarnation of Satan-Seijuro pulled **his** Tetsuya away and pointed his red scissors at Himuro threateningly.

"Tatsuya, do you wish to be punished like Shoichi?" The red-head devil asked angrily.

The cute angel stared at the Emperor thoughtlessly as he confirmed "Akashi-kun, you shouldn't point scissors at Himuro-kun"

"Tetsuya, I told you to call me, 'Sei-kun'" The said devil told Kuroko while he frowned.

"I would rather not, Akashi-kun, calling others by their first names are rude for me" Kuroko announced.

Hanamiya sighed and patted the cute angel's head. "You're way too nice"

"Is that bad?" The angel bluntly asked.

"Hmph, of course, it is. You could be molested-I mean it's not that I care about you or anything.." Midorima said as he blushed again.

The angel tilted his head cutely and asked, "What does 'molested' mean, Midorima-kun?" **(Haha.. I don't know too... ^3^)**

An arrow hit the protective Kagami and he yelled "Oi, Midorima! Don't taint Kuroko with dirty words!"

An angry tick mark appeared on the green-headed devil and his glasses also cracked, "I'M NOT! I'M JUST TRYING TO POINT OUT THAT HE MIGHT GET MOL-"

"AH! MIDORIMA SHUT UP!" Haizaki shouted, trying to protect the angel from dirty words.

"WHAT-"

"And another fight happens.." Imayoshi sighed as he scratched his head awkwardly.

Izuki laughed and joined in it too.

"Why are we even fighting? This is stupid..HEY! STOP TOUCHING KUROKO!" Nijimura said/yelled as he joined the (stupid) fight.

Eventually, everybody joined in the fight. How fun this school was going to be for the angel.

Let the real story begin..!

 **A/N- Holy shit guys (whoops) Sorry that I haven't updated since... I don't know.. The school is still being a bitch to me. God! Please, someone, help me! Oh, and shoutout to .5  -san. I'm glad you like this story! Thank you for 41 favs! I'm so happy! YAY! I feel like this chapter is really long... Stay tuned for the next chapter! I will try to update!-Kuroshiro**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello!~ Everyone! It's another chapter of Angelic Fight and I just want to point out that I will not be updating in a while because of fucking school. (Okay, I'll calm down...) I just have so much to do. I have a difficult math project, hard writing, stupid social studies thing, not much homework but many things to panic about. Augh, school is almost over for me so I will update a lot in those days but hey, I love all of you guys and you support me too, right..? No? Okay... Haha, just kidding. My ideas about this chapter are completely gone and my brain isn't working. So... Maybe I'll start adding the villains some time. Remember to read my other fanfic on Wattpad, "Idol Mess!". Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me! -Kuroshiro**

* * *

"NOOOOO! THE TESTS ARE HERE!" A student shouted in the classroom.

Every devil in the room complained about how hard the test is and that there all going to fail.

"Uwah! The tests are here, it's soo hard!" Kise whined while his head dropped on the angel's soft, teal hair as he wrapped his arms around him. Kuroko was reading a novel that time, how uncomfortable.

"You're right for once, the tests is going to be difficult" Hanamiya complained as he glared at the model who was hugging his angel.

"We need to study for it~" Takao groaned loudly as he put on a sad expression.

"Hmph, all of you are just idiots" Midorima scoffed as he held Cancer's lucky item of the day, a basketball.

"Shintaro, what did you say about me...?" The devil, Akashi! Seijuro asked creepily.

Midorima gulped, he was a bit scared in the inside but didn't show it on the outside. "Besides Akashi and... Kuroko"

"Pfff! No, 'It's not like I care about him or anything?" Takao protested as he kept in a huge laugh.

A basketball hit Bakao on the head, causing the hawk-eyed devil to yell in pain.

"I-I'm not always like that!" Midorima shouted in anger while smoke was coming from his ears, in Takao's view.

"We would most likely die from studying too much... Studying is very... Die-ring!" **(That's die and tiring together. I know it's really stupid. This is why I didn't want Izuki to be here... -_-)** Izuki laughed as he made a (really dumb) pun.

"That is the worst pun I have ever heard from you!" Haizaki snapped. He was already stressed from the upcoming test...

"I think it was pretty funny" Kiyoshi commented as he put on a goofy smile.

"Shut up all of you, the tests are on next Friday. Let's take this chance to study!" Nijimura pointed out while everyone groaned.

"How do we study when were absolutely clueless?!" Kagami grumbled while every devil agreed, well, except for the smart ones.

A light bulb popped on the black haired devil, Himuro Tatsuya, as he got a great idea! He said with a sly smirk, "Why don't we have someone tutor us..?"

Lightning struck the Devils, smart guy... Now was their chance! To capture the one's, heart! Let the best devil... WIN!

Kasamatsu pushed the blond devil away from the angel as he tried to say, "Kuroko! Can we stud-

He got cut out as a devil (Imayoshi) jumped on Kasamatsu, being squished on the cold floor while screaming to get off.

"Kuroko, can you help me study for the test?" Imayoshi asked as he smiled at Kuroko.

"Ow!" Imayoshi screamed as many books came toward him and hit him, causing the devil with glasses to fall down on Kasamatsu.

It was Mibuchi who threw the books quickly, not wanting anybody to take away his precious angel. "Ne, Tet-chan can you tutor me for the tests?! Pretty please?"

Kuroko looked at him, "If you need my assistance for studying the tests then it is alright for me" Why not? The Devils need help for studying the test, but actually, they want a time to be alone with the cute angel so they can make a move.

"I want to study with Kuro-chin too~" Muraskibara conceded as he chewed on his snacks.

"I wish to study with (my) Tetsuya too, first" Akashi said as his golden eye flickered in amusement.

"You're smart enough to ace the tests, Akashi! Why would you need help?" Aomine asked loudly.

Akashi turned around slowly, yet really creepily, looking at Ahomine eye to eye as he put on a scary smile, "You dare question me, Daiki..?"

"I'm going to go sulk in the corner now" Aomine admitted as he did what he said. Satisfied, Akashi put away his red scissors he was going to take out and stab the tanned devil.

"I was going to ask first!-Oi, Imayoshi, get off me, you stupid idiot!" Kasamatsu pleaded while fuming, still on the ground being crushed by Imayoshi.

"Hehe, Sorry... Can I study the tests with you, Kuroko?" Imayoshi questioned as he slowly got off the angry devil.

"No! Tetsu-chan will study with me only!" Taka whined childishly while his devil wings flapped furiously.

"Kurokocchi~Kurokocchi~ You'll study with me too, right~ Right?~" Kise asked as crocodile tears flowed down his face.

"Kuroko will study with me!" Izuki demanded as he took the angel's small, warm hands.

Himuro took the angel's hand like Izuki did but the devil pulled the warm hand to his side, "Tetsuya-kun will only study with me and me only"

"Eto, why do you need my help from only me?" Kuroko innocently asked while Himuro and Izuki were still playing Tug-a-Kuroko.

"D-do you really need to ask that Kuroko? It's obvious that those idiots want to learn from you only. Not that I want to be with you or anything nanodayo" Midorima said as he blushed madly and tried to pull the cute angel out of the game Izuki and Himuro were playing.

"BUT I ONLY WANT TO STUDY WITH TET-CHAN/TETSU-CHAN/TETSUYA/TETSUYA-KUN/KUROKO/KUROKO-KUN/TETSU/KURO-CHIN/KUROKOCCHI ALONE!" The Devils all shouted.

"Mah, mah, we each can study with Kuroko alone but not at the same time then," Kiyoshi said as a fist knocked on his palm in a good idea.

"You mean, we should take turns studying with Kuroko?" Nijimura asked. He only wanted to study with the angel alone with no one interrupting their sweet moment together but of course, an argument just had to happen.

Kiyoshi nodded as he looked at the bluenette as if he was asking for permission.

"Very well then, I shall work with everyone who needs my help. Please meet me at the library" Kuroko applied as he checked the time to see when he is free to teach the desperate Devils.

The Devils glared at each other, speaking a message that said, "Don't try anything dirty with **my** angel, you perverts"

"I will meet you at the library first Tetsuya" Akashi reminded as he crossed his arms, still glaring like Satan at the untrustworthy devils.

"Hey, who said you would be going first?!" Hanamiya stepped up.

"Studying with Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara whispered as he drooled randomly.

"I will be going first, no objections asked" Mayuzumi ordered, acting like Akashi, his blank eyes glared with malice.

"No fair! I asked first so I'll be studying with Tet-chan!" Mibuchi yelled.

"Oh yeah? I WAS GOING TO BE FIRST BUT IMAYOSHI JUMPED ON TOP OF ME!" Kasamatsu raged as he hit the devil with glasses.

The said devil sighed, "I could have been first if Mibuchi didn't throw books at me..."

"WAA! Kurokocchi!~ I want to be the first!" Kise shouted like a child.

"Shut up, Kise, the only one who'll be studying with Tetsu is me!" Aomine imported as he pointed to himself.

"Stop acting like your the one for Kuroko! I will be the first!" Kagami declared.

A few hours later, the Devils finally agreed who would go first and stuff. They all thought the same thing, well- to try to study and focus on the tests without getting distracted by the really cute angel, which was impossible for anybody, but they all thought, **"He is mine and no one can- no, will get in the way"**

 **Mibuchi First~**

* * *

Hurray!~ I'm first! Now, where is my little Tet-chan?" Mibuchi said excitedly as his eyes traveled around the big library, hoping to spot the cute angel.

"I'm right here, Mibuchi-kun" A voice said.

"Ehh?! Is that you Tet-chan?! Where are you?!" The black haired devil asked, trying to search for Kuroko.

"Down here"

Mibuchi looked down, but he saw nothing. Maybe his eyes and ears were tricking him... Then, he squinted his black eyes as he saw a speck of teal hair and doe eyes.

"EEK!" The Devil shrieked in horror as his eyes caught the little phantom, all short and emotionless. He had many books and papers in his tiny arms that looked very heavy.

"Oh! Tet-chan! Are those heavy? I can carry them for you" Mibuchi requested as he decided to forget the little... Accident.

"No thank you, let's get to studying" Kuroko replied as he spotted a table in the corner of the library. He shakingly made his way there, step by step, hands shaking as the heavy books covered his way of looking a bit.

'So stubborn, yet so cute!' Mibuchi thought as he grabbed half of the heavy books.

"Thank you, Mibuchi-kun, though I could have done it without any help" Kuroko said as pouted slightly, just a little bit...!

Doki Doki!

"Kyaa! Tet-chan is so cute!" Mibuchi yelled at the cuteness of the angel, apparently, the Devil threw the heavy books in the air while he used his long hands to hug Kuroko, causing the fragile angel to fall down with the heavy books and papers flying in the air.

"Mibuchi-kun, the books..." Kuroko silently pointed out as he was stuck on the ground with Mibuchi hugging him.

"Oh no! Sorry Tet-chan!"

As the moments passed, Mibuchi studied the tests as Kuroko practiced with him, but that would have gone better if Mibuchi could just put his hands on himself!

 **Kasamatsu Second~**

* * *

"Okay... Calm down Yukio, stop panicking. It's just a study session with K-Kuroko.." Kasamatsu whispered to himself, waiting for the angel.

"I-I-It's n-not a d-d-d-date so breath in... And out" Again, he whispered to himself, not knowing someone was next to him.

"Ano, Kasamatsu-kun, who are you talking to?" A voice that came from the left.

The Devil turned to his left, seeing a cute angel asking him a question.

He jumped in fright, "K-K-Kuroko! When were you here?!" He questioned loudly.

"I was here for 5 minutes and 40 seconds, exactly" The cute angel replied.

'Seriously?' Kasamatsu thought as he kept a straight face.

"Let's go and study now" Kuroko added as he went to a table.

"Y-yeah" Kasamatsu blushed and walked to the table and sat down.

The angel turned to a page in the heavy book which was part of the tests. Kasamatsu couldn't help but stare intensely at Kuroko's beautiful face.

The table they were sitting at was next to a window, the sun was shining brightly through the window as it shined on the angel's face, making it look more stunning than ever.

Kasamatsu was shocked, never had he ever seen someone so beautiful, it's like his eyes are being glued to Kuroko and his heart was racing.

"=mx + b and C= 5/9 which is (F -32)...Kasamatsu-kun, are you listening?"

That made the blushing Devil snap out of his thought. He never knew the angel was explaining the questions of the test.

"A-ah! U-umm... Sorry.. What was that?" Kasamatsu asked in embarrassment, jeez, he got distracted, again.

"Are you okay Kasamatsu-kun? It seems you were in a daze" Kuroko advised as he stared at the Devil with a red blush on his face.

"Y-yeah, sorry to worry you"

"It is alright, I hope you don't have a fever." The bluenette said.

'W-w-was he w-worried about me..?' Kasamatsu thought as the lesson continued.

 **Midorima Turn~**

* * *

"Cancer's are supposed to be first today, yet I haven't made a move yet.." A Devil with green hair with black glasses said silently. He was waiting for a cute angel but it seems he is nowhere to be found.

"Hello Midorima-kun, how are you?"

The said Devil looked down to see an angel, beautiful as ever.

Midorima flinched, 'when was he there?'

"Hmph, hello Kuroko. It's not like I care or anything but take this" The green headed Devil handed Kuroko a light blue, shiny amulet.

Kuroko looked at what Midorima gave him, "I assure this is Aquariuses lucky item for the day, right?"

Midorima's eyes widened, "H-how did you know?" He was surprised that somebody knew what the item meant since nobody here watches Oha asa except for the zodiac freak.

"I am not so familiar with Oha asa but I heard about it" Kuroko replied.

"D-don't you think I'm strange...?"

"Not at all, Midorima-kun. It's perfectly fine to believe in Oha asa"

The shocked Devil now put a small smile on his face, happy that someone likes him for what he likes and stuff. Even if it's really weird.

"We should go study now"

Midorima nodded and sat down on a table. He got out a textbook as he opened to a certain page. The Angel scooted closer to the Devil to look at the page to read it.

"After the Bolsheviks seized power, Russia made peace with Germany and... Midorima-kun, are you feeling alright?" Kuroko stopped reading and looked at the Midorima. His face was really red and his glasses were... Cracked?

'S-s-so c-c-close!' The said Devil thought.

"I-I-I'm fine, it's nothing"

Kuroko collided his forehead with Midorima's. There faces very close to each other as the Angel was only checking his temperature to see if he had a cold.

"W-w-w-w-what a-a-a-re y-you d-doing?!" Midorima yelled.

"It seems you don't have a cold"

The next second the two were in that position, Midorima fainted from the cuteness as Kuroko stared at the Devil that was on the ground.

 **Kiyoshi Turn~**

* * *

"Hey~ Kuroko~ Where are you?" Kiyoshi yelled in joy for some reason.

"Over here, Kiyoshi-kun" Kuroko said as he raised a hand for the Devil to see. He was sitting at a table with books and papers neatly organized.

"Am I late?~" Kiyoshi hummed.

Kuroko shook his head, "Not at all. I came here minutes ago"

Kiyoshi smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Wow~ Your hair is so soft Kuroko!" Kiyoshi beamed as he chuckled.

"Thank you but we should start studying now" Kuroko concurred

"Okay~"

He sat next to the cute angel and stared at the questions and sweat dropped. 'Why are the test questions so damn hard?!'

"Eto, Kuroko, I don't get this question..." Kiyoshi admitted as he scratched his cheek awkwardly.

Kuroko moved closer to the brunette, shoulder touching shoulder. Kiyoshi blushed slightly, again, the innocent didn't know what was really going on and what was going on in the Devil's head.

"Langston Hughes was actually a leading figure in the Harlem Renaissance, Kiyoshi-kun" Kuroko explained.

"Ah..Uh.. I see! Hehe..He" The Devil fake smiled and blushed.

'Kuroko is sooo cute..! Our shoulders were touching! ve him so much I can't stop the beating in my heart! **(Do Devils have a heart? T-T)** Maybe one day we could kiss and maybe get married and have kids! Hee!~' Kiyoshi thought as he was off to his strange imaginations that were so-called 'dream land'

"Kiyoshi-kun? Are you okay? You have been holding my hands for the past minutes" Kuroko made him snap out and turn to where he was touching. He was holding the angel's soft and pale hands as he was off to his daydreaming.

Kiyoshi quickly lets go of the smaller hands as he turned away blushing.

"S-sorry.." He stuttered.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he looked up to the blue sky. 'This is going to be long'

This was just the beginning for the cute angel, there were a lot more to tutor

 **A/N- PLEASE READ!: Okay guys, sorry that I didn't update for such a long goddamn time but school is super hard for me! The tutoring moments takes a long time to type and I ran out of ideas. you can review anything if you have any ideas for me... Please T-T. I will continue the tutoring some other day because I just wanted this chapter to be out quickly. I hope you understand but hey, Summer is almost here!**


	11. Chapter 10

**UWAAH! I CAUGHT A FREAKING COLD! I FEEL SO SICK! I'M GOING TO DIE! Sorry guys! I couldn't update for a while! My school is over! Yay! Hopefully, I'll update a lot. Trust me guys, I have a lot in planned for this fanfic but I just get distracted by other fanfiction!I'm actually reading some Katekyo no Hitman Reborn Fanfics. I love TsunaHarem. It's pretty good. I hope you forgive me. T-T It's been hard and stuff but please fav and review this fanfiction if you like it! I'm continuing the tutor moments because I didn't finish it in the last chapter... Man, this is going to be really hard. Wish me luck! Thank you guys for the 51 favs! I appreciate it! Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me so let the chapter begin! -Kuroshiro**

* * *

 **Akashi~**

"Damn Reo, making me not be the first..." The Emporer said as he mumbled something about summoning a demon and killing someone with it. With his dark aura, he was attracting many others who were peacefully reading in the Library.

"Hello, Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted as he bowed deeply.

"Hello, Tetsuya~" Akashi purred and cupped the angel's _oh so soft_ cheeks while smirking.

The angel immediately disappeared and then magically was spotted sitting on a table with books ready to tutor the devil.

Akashi frowned, it was harder than he thought. Well, everything was easy for him. After all, he's absolute!

"Let us get started, shall we?" Kuroko claimed and sat patiently for the devil.

"We shall, Tetsuya" Akashi told and sat down next to the angel.

"The American Expeditionary Force was led by who?" The first question was part of the social studies part. It was pretty hard but who knows why the one and only, smart and absolute Akashi (Satan) Seijuro came here for?

The redhead answered with no hesitation, "John J. Pershing"

Kuroko nodded for the answer was correct. He opened his mouth for another hard social studies question but the redhead stopped him. "So Tetsuya, what did Shoichi mean when he said that a cute angel like you shouldn't be shedding tears?"  
At this moment, Kuroko gulped.

The angel tried to avoid the *ahem*Misleading question that might ruin his unemotional act *ahem* By staring at the textbook with many questions to ask next but Akashi just stared at the bluenette, waiting for an answer and it looks like he wouldn't answer a single question without a specific answer.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are asking, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said with a monotonous voice.

Akashi didn't protest, but instead, he smirked. The "Satan Smirk."  
"Very well then, I shall force you to say it" He said.

Kuroko looked at him dumbfounded as Akashi grew closer and closer. His hand on his waist while his other hand was on the angel's teal hair, pushing it closer to the emperor's face. Kuroko panicked in the inside.  
"Ah, Akashi-kun, what are you doing...?" The angel asked while putting a hand on Akashi's chest, trying to push him away from getting too close.

Their faces were so close together. Close enough to _kiss_ **.** When their lips were about to actually touch, a voice interrupted them, well, Akashi.

"If you're gonna kiss, then do it outside. This is a Library, not a love Hotel" The voice came from a guy that was irritated by the two, cute angel and sly devil. It seemed he was trying to read his book but then he witnessed the unbearable scene.

Look what you did. Akashi was mad- no, more like **furious**. "Tetsuya, I'll be back" He confirmed while letting go of the relieved angel. He then scooted toward the guy who **dared** to interrupt their umm, 'moment'

The next sound that echoed in the Library was a loud and painful scream. And some shushes. **(Why am I so good at writing the Akashi parts?)**

 **Haizaki~**

* * *

"Tch, this is a pain in the ass. I hate studying. As long as it's with Tetsuya then I'll have to stop complaining" Haizaki groaned and scratched his neck.

"Haizaki-kun, are you ready to study?" A voice asked.  
'Wow, am I hearing things now?' Haizaki thought.

"Haizaki-kun," The voice called again. This time, someone had poked the Devil's back.

A shiver ran through the said Devil's Spine, "AHH! GHOST!" He shouted as he jumped.

"Haizaki-kun, please calm down. Also, I am not a ghost"

The Devil turned around to see the lovely angel, all prepared to help the desperate Devils.

"Holy shit! When did you appear?!" Haizaki shouted loudly.

The angel cutely puts a finger by his mouth as he "shushed" him. "Shh, Haizaki-kun. This is a Library, you need to be quiet"

The said Devil finally shushes as he blushed from the cute impact. "S..sorry.."

"Let's go sit over there" Kuroko pointed to a table with enough chairs for the two. The Devil just groaned and walked toward the table to sit and study.

A really long time later, the two were done studying. Haizaki's brain was filled with the test questions that his mind was hurting a bit. It was hell. Well, judging by a delinquent who barely studies need to ace the test. Brought to you by Tutor Kuroko!  
The angel saw how the Devil was limping so he decided to cheer him up. The tests are coming, what can you believe? They are going to be suffering when the time comes.

"Haizaki-kun, we ended a bit early. Would you like to go to order something in the restaurant nearby?" Kuroko asked while packing his stuff.

The Devil widened his eyes and grinned. He slung his arm around the angel's shoulder, "It's a date!"  
Kuroko stared at the Devil, confused about... 'what is a date?' He just thought about it. The date was January 15th XXXX. **(Get what I did there?! Aye~)**

The two walked to Maji Burger as some difficulties occurred while ordering their drinks.  
Another guy grabbed the cute Angel roughly by the shoulder while scoffing, "Hey cutie, why don't you come and hang out with us?" The group of shady looking guys looked at the Angel like food, they must also think that Kuroko is a girl...

Kuroko narrowed his teal eyes as he was about to do something about it but Haizaki grabbed the guy's collar and punched him in the face. He glared at the bastar- I mean, figure on the floor who dared to hit on his Tetsuya before he can!  
"Don't touch what is mine" He warned while glaring darkly.

The group of men started fighting with Haizaki and Kuroko was trying to stop them. The angel was trying not to use his powers also but thankfully, the workers of the restaurant stopped them and kicked them out.

 **Mayuzumi~**

* * *

The Devil with blank eyes stared at the light novel in front of him. It was the new volume that was only in a few Libraries. It was his favorite in his opinion. The light novel is about a cute and attractive little cat boy going to a school filled with dangerous and big animals like bear and tiger boys. **(See what I did there?!)**  
It simply just caught his attention and forgot that the angel was sitting next to him while discussing the test questions.

"Mayuzumi-kun, do you like light novels?" Kuroko asked him while tilting his head.

Mayuzumi unlocked his gaze to the novel and onto Kuroko. The Devil nodded at his question.

"I am interested in novels only but we have many similarities, right?" Kuroko asked and smiled slightly. _If only he had the same painful past like him._

Mayuzumi blinked, he wasn't sure if he was or wasn't dreaming. Kuroko's smile is so pure and his aura is so calm. The Devil blushed and looked down to hide his blush.

"Mayuzumi-kun, may I ask why you have such blank eyes?" Kuroko questioned.

The said Devil looked up, "My eyes were always like this" He replied.  
Now it was the angel's turn to look away, "I see..." Mayuzumi looked confused, why would he suddenly ask that?

"It's just that... Your eyes reminded me of... Someone else..." Kuroko said as if reading the Devils mind.

'Someone else?' Mayuzumi couldn't help but get curious, "Please forget what I said" Kuroko requested and took out a textbook while giving it to Mayuzumi.  
"Let's begin our studying, Mayuzumi-kun"

"The first question for the Science part of the tests are..."  
Mayuzumi's thoughts drifted somewhere as he couldn't focus on what the angel was saying. 'Who did he mean by 'Someone else'? Does he have a crush on Kuroko? No! That can't be! Maybe he had a dreadful past with this, 'Someone'. Maybe the someone kidnapped the angel and locked in his basement to experiment on the cute angel or maybe the someone tricked him into having se... ***Kuroshiro: Don't say that word!*** No, the angel is too... Way too innocent and pure! Oh god, what if he was forced to be engaged to the someone! He's way too young but that someone is going to suffer in the Devil's hands!

"Mayuzumi-kun, you have been sending a dark aura, is something bothering you?" Kuroko asked. Mayuzumi still looked in a daze while an evil aura surrounded him. Is he listening or not? "Ano, Mayuzumi-kun? Are you alright?" The angel tried to wave a hand in front of him but it looks like the Devil's mind is somewhere else...

Kuroko got a little concerned as he leaned closer to the Devil's face, trying to snap him out of his thoughts and focus on studying. That was the reason why they are here, right?  
'Maybe he...' Mayuzumi finally snapped though, his eyes were in front of Kuroko's. His pale and blue eyes stared at him in wonder. His pink lips looked so... Mayuzumi mentally slapped himself. Instead of doing that in his head, he actually slapped himself. That caused him to fall on the floor while blood surrounding his nose.

 **Aomine~**

* * *

"I hate studying..." Aomine murmured as he went to a table and sat there to see the angel. Again, the cute bluenette was nowhere to be found. The Devil assumed Kuroko was late and he just showed too early but his dark blue eyes set themselves on an angel that was on a stool trying to get a book on the bookshelves. The bookshelves were way too high or maybe Kuroko was just short...

Kuroko was on his tip toes trying to get the book but his small fingers reached as high as they could but still no luck. You can see the irritating expression on Kuroko's face as the tall stool started wiggling. Aomine's eyes widened as the angel lost his balance on the stool and started to fall down.

"Tetsu!"

Aomine ran fast to the angel who was about to fall. The Devil raced up to reach his long arms to catch the falling figure as a warm body fell in his arms. Kuroko was caught from falling off the stool by Aomine, the two stared at each other for a while. The angel, noticing they were still in this position, decided to break the silence. "I am grateful for Aomine-kun saving me but can you let me down now?"

The said Devil noticed that he was carrying Kuroko in a bridal style so he blushed. Good thing he had tanned skin so much of the red faces would be covered. He slowly let down the Angel back on his feet.

"Jeez Tetsu, you could've asked me to get the book once I got here. You're too short to reach up to the bookshelves" Aomine stated as he grinned.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes in trying to glare at the Devil for teasing him but it looked like a pout more.  
"Uhh, Tetsu, what are you trying to do?" Aomine asked as he raised a brow. "I am glaring at you, Aomine-kun. Do you not see it?" Kuroko bluntly asked.

Aomine laughed out at the joke as he fell to the ground laughing like a maniac while clutching his stomach. "It looked like a cute pout!" He informed.  
Kuroko got even angrier at the moment and still tried to glare but, it ended up looking like a child pouting cutely. He ignite-punched Aomine in the ribs that sent him flying to the other direction. The librarian shushed them to keep the noise level down but then noticed the big crack on the wall that Aomine caused by the ignite punch from the angel. She screamed in horror and tried to fix the damaged wall.

Kuroko was now satisfied as he picked up the book he needed that fell on the ground. If you couldn't see it, while the angel was returning to a table, you could see pink tinted ears on Kuroko.

 **Kise~**

* * *

"YAY! It's my turn to study with my Kurokocchi~!" Kise sang as he walked around the library trying to find the angel. He searched corners and around the whole Library but couldn't find Kuroko. Kise broke out and cried fake tears while he screamed, "WAA~! I can't find my Kurokocchi!"

"I am right here, Kise-kun. Please don't cry like that, it's annoying" The Angel said with a monotonous voice and poked Kise.  
"Kurokocchi~! You're here! I missed you so much!" Kise exclaimed as he jumped on Kuroko.

"I was here the whole time and we saw each other not too long ago" The squished angel pointed out.

"It felt like years to me!" The blond model said as he hugged tighter. Obviously, Kuroko couldn't hug back because his whole body was being squishy pushed together with the Devil, who seemly had dog ears in the angel's eyes. He also didn't want to hug back... T-T

"Kise-kun, we need to study. Please let me go" Kuroko protested.  
"Eh?! I want to stay like this forever and ever!" Kise bubbled as his head went down to Kuroko's pale neck and smelled the lovely fragrance. **(For some reason, that kinda sounded creepy...)**

"Ne Kurokocchi, did you know that-OW!" Kise got jabbed on the rib by his crush. Kuroko sighed and said, "You hug very tight, did you know that, Kise-kun?"

Kise smiled wide while sparkles surrounded him, "Well, I was showing my love for Kurokocchi!"  
Kuroko's big round eyes widened in shock. "Kise-kun..." He called the Devil's name quietly. 'Are you accepting my love?' Kise thought as his smile grew wider.

"Your smile... Is fake"  
Kise's eyes grew very wide when the angel said that. What?

"You should smile whenever you feel like it, Kise-kun. There's no need to fake a smile when you are around your friends because they won't mind if you smile or not. Kise-kun's smile is bright, but it's not the real smile" Kuroko admitted as he faced the other way from Kise.  
The blond Devil felt many emotions in his mind, sad, anger, pain, confusion. "What... Do you mean?"

Kuroko put a finger on his chin to give an example, "It's like if Kise-kun smiles and faces a mirror, he won't see a fake smile. Instead, he will see a normal face that only smiles when he feels like it. You are forcing yourself to smile" The angel explained.  
Water filled up Kise's yellow eyes as they dropped down his cheeks, he touched the tears in shock. It felt like his heart became much warmer.

Kuroko grabbed a light blue handkerchief he carried around and gave it to the crying Devil. "Please wipe your tears and study with me" Kise's lips curved up into a small smile, this time, it was real. "Wow, Kurokocchi! How did you know?!"

Kuroko faced Kise as his head stung in pain, "I'm sure it was obvious" He lied. Kuroko always saw someone smile like that before. Someone he didn't want to remember. _It was silent yet, a fake smile still spread across -'s face. "-, please. Do you-..._ Kuroko shook his head trying not to remember.

 **A/N- READ THIS!- Okay guys, I know, I know. I KNEW I FUCKED UP! Sorry... I just want to say, I'm still alive. I am not dead. I know I didn't update for such a long time and it's summer break for me buuuut... I... Kinda... Ran out of ideas for the tutoring moments. SO PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW SOME IDEAS FOR THE TUTORING MOMENTS! I don't know why I decided to do tutoring moments. It just popped in my head and suddenly I started typing. I will finish the moments in the next chapter... Hopefully. I only have Imayoshi, Izuki, Himuro, Hanamiya, Kagami, and Nijimura to go. So please review ideas... Thank you so so much! -Kuroshiro**


End file.
